Extraordinary
by ReadingFan13
Summary: What if Clark had a sister? Bella. Now Clark, Kara, and Bella must move to Froks to live with their uncle Charlie when it becomes unsafe in Smallvile. While in Forks they meet the Cullens. Some chacters ooc. AU. Canon pairings...mostly...
1. First Sight

**I do not own Twilight or Smallville.**

Extraordinary

Ch. 1

It was raining when we landed in Port Angeles. Of course it was. From what Charlie told us it always rained. Lovely. I despised the rain though my twin loved it. Our cousin was indifferent about it.

Clark Kent was my twin. Well biologically anyway. He has dark brown hair that is just there. With the light waves through it. He has light baby blue eyes with tints of brown. He's about 6'3. Lucky him. Clark looks huge with all the muscles he has. Not like bodybuilder but a guy how looks like he works out regularly. He usually wears a blue shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans. I think it looks annoying after and it still is.

Kara Kent was our cousin. She's about 5'7 with honey blond hair it ends about the middle of her back. She mostly has it curled when it's naturally straight. She too has the blue eyes the same as Clark. I guess blues eyes ran in the family. Kara looks like she should be a supermodel. With the height, the curves, and the clear skin she does. She wears a red t-shirt with a blue jacket and jeans. And she completes it with her favorite brown boots.

My name is Bella Kent. I on the other hand don't have blond have or the blue eyes. I have chocolate brown eyes. With mahogany brown hair and it's naturally curly. I had some tints of red here and there but you could only see it in the sunlight. Which Forks didn't have. I'm about 5'4. With a pale skin. Neither Clark nor Kara had skin like mine. They _had_ skin tone. I didn't have a supermodel's body. I was just curvy and soft. I didn't wear red and blue to the point where it looked as if they were the only colors I was allowed to wear. Today I was wearing a lavender v-neck that the sleeves went all the way down my arms, with blue jeans and blue and white converse.

We're going to live with our uncle Charlie in Forks because it's getting too dangerous to stay in Smallville with our adoptive mom, Martha Kent. Clark was the only one who called Martha mom. Kara called her Miss. Kent. I just call her Martha. We're also moving because Martha got a job as a state senate. So we told her we would go live with Charlie. Seeing how we are still seventeen. Kara's birthday is February 22 and Clark and mines is September 13.

We all decided it would be best if we didn't tell Charlie about us. About how we're E.T.s as I like to call it. About Krypton, a destroyed planet I call home. Kara remembers it most because Clark and I were three at the time. And because Kara was in her space ship for eleven years longer than us and it froze her at age fifteen. We also didn't want to tell Charlie because the more number of people who know about us the bigger risk of us being expose.

The only human who did know about us is Chloe Sullivan and our mom but she would have to be stupid to not know. Chloe's metahuman that had the power of healing. Chloe had white blond hair with brown highlights that framed her face. With sea blue eyes to finish her off. She's about 5'5 or 5'4. She is also super good with a computer. She could hack into anything.

All this thinking happened in the landing of the plane. Clark had the window seat, Kara was in the middle and I was in the end seat. The guy sitting in the seat across from me wouldn't stop looking at me the whole flight, even when I gave him my death glare. He had blond hair and green eyes. He was defiantly not my type. He looked like he was in his early twenties. And of course I had caught him starring at my chest. Cue the death glare. Not my type was the kind who only cared about looks and staring at my body most of the time. Maybe he was starring at Kara. God I hoped so. But he kept looking at my face. Sometimes humans were so annoying. Example a would be this man. Perv.

When the plane had finally landed I gave the guy one last parting glare and grabbed my things. I was out of there faster than anyone else. I waited outside of the plane for Clark and Kara.

Once we were together we searched for Charlie. Charlie was six feet tall. Brown curly hair. Brown eyes. Charlie could pass as my father by the looks of it. He was also the chief of police in the tiny town of Forks. And his wife had left him after two years of marriage. I think I heard her name was Renée.

"Sure good to see you kids again. I remember when you were about four feet tall." We said a round of "thanks" to him.

Then Charlie gave each of us a hug and then started towards the luggage area. We took one look at each other and followed.

When we had everything we headed outside. Only to find Charlie had brought his cruiser to pick us up. That meant that two of us were going to have to sit in the back.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled. In return I got a glare from Kara and a sigh from Clark. I smiled. Charlie laughed.

The ride to Charlie took about an hour and a half. It was quiet for most of the ride. Except when Clark asked about the weather here. Running there would have taken us a five minutes or less. It also required us to pass through town. Plenty of people stared at us. I rolled my eyes. Clark was looking back at the people who stared. Kara just looked forward. I smiled at the people and laughed at the people whose eyes would bulge out of their sockets. Charlie smiled and waved at a few of them.

When we finally got to Charlie house we started to carry our things in. Charlie's house had four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms.

Kara picked a room with lavender walls a window on the left side the twin bed next to it. The bedding was a turquoise color. It also had the biggest closet. Not that I mind I didn't have that many clothes. It had the bathroom that connected with the room I choose.

I choose the bedroom with light blue walls. Two windows one that was off to my left and the other was across the door. The closet was normal sized. A twin bed across the closet. An old desk and computer next to the window on the left. And my favorite item so far a bookshelf.

Clark had got a room across the hallway from me. His walls were painted a light brown color. His room looked like it belonged to an athlete. Which was weird because I don't think we ever told Charlie that Clark was the quarter back of the football team. Maybe Martha told him. Anyway the bedding was a maroon color. But instead of it being a twin bed it was a full sized bed. Clark always got the best. Not that I wanted the boy bedroom. Clark also got his own bathroom. But it was small a sink, a toilet and a shower. Whereas Kara and I got the bathroom with a sink, some counter space, a toilet, and a joined shower and bathtub thingie.

Clark jumped on his bed and landed with a thud. "You know living here might not be that bad. You know after you get over that stupid hate you seem to have over the rain." He added.

"Well geez thanks. Won't you miss Lana? Farm girl?" I said sarcastically. He froze. "Who knows maybe you'll get over her and find some other chick here." I added after some thought.

He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes. "Whatever Bella. Who knows Bella maybe _you'll_ be the one to fall for someone in Forks."

"Like someone would be stupid enough to fall for me." I snorted. Now _I_ rolled my eyes. "Oh well. I think I'm going to go for a run."

"Well bye then."

I told Charlie I wanted to get some air and that I would be back later. He just told me to be back before dark. I walked out the door and headed over to the trail by Charlie's house. Once I was out of sight of the house I skyrocket forward. It felt amazing to run again. I made it halfway through Canada and decided to head back.

On my way back, about fifteen minutes from Charlie's something felt weird. As if someone was following me. When I stopped and looked around… nothing was there. I ran faster than before. Whatever was following me stopped. When I was in sight of the house I slowed down to a walk.

In the driveway were two Indian lookin' boys. One was in a wheelchair and looked like he was in his early fifties. The other looked younger than me most likely about sixteen. He was tall but he still looked young.

"Hey Bella I was just telling Jacob and Billy here about you kids." Charlie explained

"Which ones which?" I asked confused.

"This one here is Jacob" he pointed to the sixteen looking one. He smiled and nodded. I waved hello back. "And this one is Billy." He pointed to the man in the wheelchair. Billy just smiled.

"Charlie here has been talking about you guys since he heard you were coming to live here. He just couldn't stop talking about it." Billy said smiling weirdly.

"Okay." Was my brilliant answer. I also felt my face heat up. I didn't like the attention on me. I hated it. I noticed how there was a big old rusty truck behind them. And that Clark and Kara deiced to make their appearances. I jogged over to them. Billy looked us up and down. While Jacob glanced over to Kara. Jacob wagged his eyebrows and smiled at her. Kara stared at him like he was a science and uninteresting . Charlie introduced them to each other.

"Well Charlie aren't you going to tell them why we're here?" Billy prompted. Charlie looked startled for a second then gave a shocked expression then said,

"Well…um…since you kids didn't come with a car or anything to get around with…" Clark, Kara, and I gave each other a secret smile. _As far as you know Charlie_ I thought "I thought that with Billy selling his truck….I thought that you kids might want it to you know drive to school and such. I didn't think you'd want me to drive-"

I cut Charlie's babbling off by saying "Thank you Charlie we really appreciate it. Right Clark and Kara?" They both grinned. "But Charlie how are they going to get home if we have the car they came in?"

"Well I guess I'll have to drive them home and then come back. But until then do ya guys want to watch the game tonight?" They both nodded.

"Did you guys eat before coming?" They nodded yes. "What about you Charlie?"

"Naw I just was talkin to Clark, when Billy and Jacob pulled up."

"Okay." I turned to Clark and Kara. "What about you guys?"

"I thought you'd never ask. I want a grilled cheese with tomatoes in the middle." Clark asked like a child. He sure as hell looked like one. We all laughed. Clark blushed. Clark liked the attention as much as I did.

"I just have what Clark's having. Just two though." Kara said still having to stifle her laughing.

"Oh! And could you make me three Bella. I'm really hungry from having to wait for you" Clark asked. He sounded like he was a starving child from Ethiopia.

"Sure why not."

"Hey Bella I also have what they're having and three will be fine."Charlie said smiled

"Okay then."

We headed inside then. The boys went to watch some football. Sometimes you could hear them screaming and booing. I once heard Clark yell "THAT WAS A FUCKING FOUL!" at the top of his lungs. Me and Kara looked at each other a giggled a little. Clark sometimes got a little too excited over football.

Kara and I were in the kitchen cooking in silence. Kara was cutting the tomatoes and I was buttering up the bread. Once the buttering was done Kara handed me the tomatoes and I put them in-between the cheese and bread. When all the sandwiches were done we put them on plants and handed them to the boys to pick theirs first.

Billy and Jacob left at about seven. Yet not before saying goodbye to us.

"That was fun Clark we should do this sometime again."Billy said looking at the Charlie and Clark. And Jacob…well… he was starring at Kara's chest. Yet another perv. So young too.

"Sure, sure."

Charlie dropped them off at their house on some reservation. Charlie was back in an hour.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be our first day at Hell High. Otherwise called Fork High School.

It started to rain when I tried to finally fell asleep. After helping Kara pick out her outfit. I honestly had no idea what I was doing. Fashion and clothes were not my things at all. She eventually picked out my outfit. I told her no makeup. I didn't want or needed to wear it. Kara rolled her eyes at the comment. When she tried to pick out Clark's outfit he locked the door and told us to go to sleep. Kara finally gave up. Thank the gods.

I awoke to David Guetta and Akon blasting sexy Chick on the highest my iPod would go.

What a great way to start the day. To hear two men sing about how sexy some girl is.

I ran to the bathroom. I had set my alarm fifteen minutes before Kara would get up so that I wouldn't have to wait long to use the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes was all I needed. I went back to my room to get dressed. After five minutes I gave up and deiced on green converse, blue jeans and a green three quarter shirt. I decided to leave my hair down today.

I went downstairs hoping Charlie would have Frosted Flakes or Fruity Pebbles. Charlie had Cheerios… well that was fucking boring. But to my surprise he also had chocolate chip muffins. Hell yes. Score. I would have to go shopping later for food.

Clark came down then happy that there was his fucking cheerios. He smirked at me.

_Stupid healthy shit. _I thought.

I am _not_ a morning person without my sugar.

Kara came down stairs a few minutes later. Grabbed a muffin and sat next to me.

We all ate in silence. We were all nervous over the first day of Hell High, I mean Forks High. I would have to get that down or I might say that aloud to someone.

We were in the school's office in less than twenty-five minutes. Behind the front desk was a fake redhead middle aged woman with lime green eyes. Her name tag read Ms. Cope. She had on some purple lookin' outfit on.

"Hello welcome to Forks High. What can I help you with?"

"We're the Kent's." was all Kara needed to say before her eyes suddenly got wider.

"Of course."Ms. Cope replied while looking for our schedules'. For the next ten minutes she went over the map of the school and our schedules. We still had ten more minutes left before the bell rang.

When we walked out the door tons of people stared at us. This school only had about three hundred and fifty people. Four hundred max.

We sat on some bench and looked at what classes we had. Clark and I had fourth period together. The classes we had together were lunch and PE. Kara and I had second period classes in the same building.

After that I walked to my first hour class. I saw two people hang their coats on a hook and I did the same. I handed the teacher my pass thing for new students. The bell rang then. The teacher told me sit in a desk towards the back. As impossible as it seemed people found a way to stare at me.

Eventually the bell thankfully rang.

_I wondered how they would still stare if they find out the Kent's were from a different planet_. I smiled at the thought. People stared yet again while getting their things.

_It's like they're looking at the president of the USA. _I thought.

Then a kid from the front of the room came up to me. This boy had skin problems and his hair looked like black oil.

"You're one of the new students, right?"

_Nnnnooooo, I'm Brittney Spears; yes of course I'm a new student _I thought_. _

Instead of saying that I said "Ya. I'm Bella."

"Well, I'm Eric. What class do you have next?"

_Well this kid doesn't waste time, does he?_

I looked down at my schedule.

"Um… Government, with Jefferson in building six."

His eyes lit up. "Well I'm heading over to building three. I could maybe show you the way?"

_I wonder if he'll be like this when he meets Kara. And he's very over-helpful._

Since I didn't know where the hell building six was I said yes.

We started out the door and to what I hoped to be building six. Eric went on about something. I didn't care to pay attention. I suddenly wondered why they had different buildings for a school when it was raining all the time. It was as if they wanted kids to get sick or ditch.

"BELLA, WAIT UP!" I turned around to see Kara running, at a human pace, towards us.

"Eric, Kara. Kara, Eric." I said waving my hand back and forth. Eric looked Kara up and down and got lusty eyes. Then, like most hormone teenaged boys, drooled. Kara gave him an amused smile. I shook my head back and forth sadly.

"Um… Eric… are you going to show us to building or are we going to have to find it ourselves?" I asked.

Eric seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Ya, ya." He said quickly.

He soon showed us to building six.

"I hope we have some more classes together." He turned his attention to Kara. "Maybe we'll have some classes, too"

Then he turns around to head to building what was the building? Oh right it three!

"So how was your first hour?' Kara asked me.

"The usual, people stared. Then Eric introduces himself. He asks what my next class was. Then he asked if he could take me here. We ran into you. I introduced you guys and he drooled. What about you?"

"People stared."

"Thanks for telling me in so many words, cousin dearest." I said sarcastically.

"Aw, don't get mad."

"Whatever Kara." We came to a stop in-between our classes.

"Well bye."

"Bye."

The rest of the morning dragged. In third period the teacher made me sit next to an annoying chick that never _shut the fuck up. _She had mocha colored hair with childlike brown eyes. She was shorter than me but her hair height kind of made up for that.. I forget her name but I knew it started with a J.

Then there was some snobby girl named Lauren. A blond and brown haired bimbo who I meet in fourth period. She was an inch or two taller than me.

I suddenly wished the human population of Fork High would _SHUT THE FUCK UP!_

At lunch I sat with the bimbos'. Clark and Kara were there too. Which brightened it up a bit. On one side of me sat Clark and the other sat the mocha haired chick. The only one at this table I liked at this table besides my family was a _quiet _girl named Angela.

And that's when I first saw them.


	2. Conversations

**I don't own Smallville or Twilight.**

Extraordinary

Ch.2

They were all starring off into different direction.

The first one I saw was a boy who looked like a body builder. He had dark curly hair sitting down he looked about 6'5. He had his arm around a beautiful blond.

The next one I saw was the beautiful blond under the body builders arm. She had blond hair that reached the middle of her back. She had a beautiful figure too. She looked about 5'9. Her beauty rivaled Kara's. Maybe.

Then there was a saw girl pixie like and elfin features. She had dark hair pointed on the ends in every direction. She looked maybe 4'10. She looked like a very sunshiny person. From her outfit you could tell she love fashion.

With the pixie girl under his arm, he had to be 6'3. So there was a very tall person with a very short person. He looked like he was in pain. He had blond hair. With some muscles to finish him off. Not as much muscles as the bodybuilder. But noticeable enough.

Then finally there was the most handsome boy I had ever seen. He had reddish brown hair. He looked about 6'2. He looked more boyish than the others. He didn't look like he had as much muscles the others.

They looked alike too. They all had the dark eyes, pale skin, dark circles under their eyes and the inhuman beauty. They looked like angles come to Earth. Well, if you think about it angles could come to Earth. I mean Clack and Kara and I did. But we weren't angels. Or maybe they were an old painters painting come to life. Ok, I'll admit it that one didn't seem likely. Well… neither did aliens yet here stood Clark, Kara, and I.

"Who are they?" I asked the brunette bimbo. She looked to where I was talking about. And so did all the humans and my family. Kara stared at the blond one who rivaled her beauty and her eyes narrowed. Then she turned back around. Clark glanced there and back to the table as if we were looking at just anyone.

The brunette finally answered "They're the Cullen's and the Hales. Alice, Emmett, and Edward and Rosalie and Jasper."

"Which one is which?" I had been asking that question a lot lately.

"The Hales are the blond ones. Rosalie and Jasper. The Cullen's are Alice, the short one. She's really weird. Emmett, the weightlifter looking one and Edward the penny headed one. But they're all together though."

She giggled.

"Are they related?"

I looked back over. The one the bimbo said was Edward was looking over at Clark, Kara, and us with a frustrated expression. I gave him a confused look. Then he caught me looking and turned away.

_Well then_ I thought.

"No they're not. But they live together it weird."

_Then why are you making it a big deal?_

"Who's with who?"

"Emmett and Rosalie. And Alice and Jasper."

"Who's the boy with the reddish brown hair with then?"

"Edward's with no one, he doesn't date. So I would give your hopes up. And don't waste your time."

I wonder when he, thank god, turned this bitch down. Edward turned his head and it looked like he was smiling. As if he could hear the brunette talking. Then he looked down and started to play with his food. It looked like he was whispering to the others but they were still looking in different directions.I bet if I paid and cared to I could hear what exactly he was saying. Edward then looked back at me with the same frustrated expression as before. I turned away blushing.

"Oh." Was all I said letting the subject drop.

I turned around once more and noticed the girl named Alice was throwing her tray away. Then with one last look at the table I noticed Edward looking at me again. I turned back to my table then. Blushing beat red.

Five minutes later I was walking to class with the only quite person at the damn table, Angela. Next was biology.

There sitting next to the only empty lab partner seat was none other than Edward Cullen.

_Just my luck._

I handed the teacher the slip thing and he had no choice but to put me next to Edward. As I made my down the aisle there Edward got the weirdest human look in his eyes. Filled with want, desire, need, hunger. Do I have to paint you a picture? The way he was looking at me was like a lion looking at a lamb. Then when I got to the desk the asshole scooted to the end of the desk. As if he smelled something bad. Then to piss me off more he started to fucking glaring at me.

_It's on Cullen you want a glaring contest? I'll give you a fucking glaring contest._

So while I took notes every time I got the chance or when he would look over and glare at me I would glare right back. The first time I did it he got some shocked look. I sure as hell wasn't backing down. He then narrowed his coal black eyes. He finally turned and looked out the window. Like he was looking for a way to escape. How the _hell_ did he not like me? I sure as hell didn't do anything to his ass. Nor would I want to. It looked like he wasn't breathing the whole entire time.

I cussed a lot when I'm angry. I just noticed it.

When the class finally over he got right up and left.

_Jerk._

Then one of the annoying kids from the lunch table came up to me. And it wasn't Angela. It was Mike. Great. Just what I needed.

"Hey Bella. What class do you have next?" He asked hopefully

"Gym." I answered. His eyes lit up.

_I have a hunch he has that class too._

"Great that's mine too."

"its fine, I know where the gym is besides I'm sure you have better things to do than show little me around. When I already know where it is." I really didn't like this kid. He looked like the guy on the plane and I was willing to bet he had the same motives.

"I'm going there anyway. Why not go together?"

_I guess there's no way out of it._

"Fine then." I huffed in annoyance.

_He's going to be one of those puppy like boys, I bet._

When we made it to the gym door he had to talk again.

"So… did you stab Edward Cullen with your pencil or with a bobby pin?" These are the times to play stupid. Even when the subject pissed me off to no end.

"Was that the guy I was sitting next to?"

"Yeah it was. You know if I got to sit next to you, I would've talked to you."

_Ya I bet you would've and never shut the fuck up too._

I smiled at my thoughts. I think Mike thought I was smiling at what he said.

I got lucky in gym, I had to sit out. We all hate gym. We, being Clark, Kara and I, didn't like gym. Most likely the reason is because we have to be careful with the humans. But on the bright side, as Kara says, we don't get all sweaty. Because we don't sweat at all.

When the bell rang, I left as soon as possible Clark and Kara decided I would be the one to bring the slips back to the office lady. I guess my luck couldn't hold. I bet you'll never guess who was in the office. Edward Cullen. I caught some of the conversation. Just enough to piss me off once again. Edward wanted to change his schedule. Trying to trade biology for any other class.

Then he turned around to glare at me and I glare right back. He got that same shocked expression and turned back around.

_That's right I can glare too. _I thought.

"Never mind then. I can see it's impossible. Thank you for your time."

Then he left. But not before one last parting glare. I gave him a parting glare too. Jerk.

I handed Ms. Cope the slips.

"Here are all our slips Ms. Cope." I said wanting to go home and think about how a human could hate me so quickly.

"Did you guys have a good first day?" She asked smiling

"Unforgettable" I mumbled.

I walked out of the main office. Clark and Kara pulled up as I did. I got in. Clark was driving. Kara was in the middle and I had the window seat. Good. Then I get to look out the window instead of talking to them about today. I honestly didn't want to talk about it. We went to the grocery store. Pick out what we liked and what we thought Charlie would like. I finally got my damn Fruity Pepples. Thank god it was just what I needed to start the damn day.

I went for another run before dinner. I told Charlie I had to think about some stuff which was true. This time I ran all the way to Seattle. It only took me about two minutes. I ran slower than normal on the way and sometimes walked because I didn't want to go back to Charlie's where the only thing to think about is Edward the ass.

It was hard to grasp the fact that a human could hate me so much. When I never spoke one word to him. Does he do that to everyone? Hate them without knowing them. I'll admit I do something, like with the people I sat with at lunch. But come on. Jessica (I finally remember her name after asking Kara.) looked like the only reason she would talk to us is for the attention. She and Lauren can not only can they be called bimbo's but they can be called attention ho's.

Again when I was right outside of Forks I felt like someone was chasing me. This time I saw a streak of dark brown on top but other than that I couldn't see what it was. I knew I was faster than whatever it was but it was still weird. I ran fast enough to be back on the trail by Charlie's in two seconds. Whatever was chasing me, once again, got too far behind and couldn't catch up.

_Slow poke._

The rest of night was normal. We all had spaghetti and garlic bread for dinner. Clark and Charlie went into the living room for some sports game. Baseball I think. Kara and I cleaned the dishes. I let Kara paint my nails a nice teal color. She painted hers a fire engine red color. I started to lay down about nine thirty. But unfortunately I woke up again at two. Then in the corner of my room I saw a streak of dark brown run out the window.

_WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!_ I thought.

I was too tired to see whatever it was. I just knew the top of whatever it was is dark brown. Familiar… but I couldn't place it. I was too damn tired.

I slipped back into sleep within a minute.

_SO DAMN LOUD! _I thought hearing K$sha and 30h!3 sing Blah blah blah.

Time to get ready for day two of Hell High.

I still got up before Kara like yesterday. Everything was like yesterday morning except this time I was victorious. I got my fucking Fruity Pebbles! In your fucking face Clark! I was so happy this morning with the sugar running in my veins. Thank god the humans made Fruity Pebbles! This planet would have been useless without it! I was on cloud nine until I remembered I would have to sit next to Edward the ass in Biology. Well there went my buzz. I was uneasy for the rest of that morning.

_If he glares at me one more time I'm going to give him a piece of my fucking mind _I thought harshly.

The morning was normal. I knew where to go from yesterday. So I didn't need people to follo- I mean show me around. But as my luck has been holding up lately humans do it regardless.

At lunch there were all there sitting at the same table. Only now did it look like they were talking. I only looked when I entered the cafeteria. I didn't dare look again. I didn't want to see his hateful glare. The only good that would do is I would get up calmly. Go to his table calmly and yell right in his face not so calmly. What a daydream and a scene that would be. But unless I convinced the biology teacher to move one of us I would have to sit next to Edward the ass for the rest of the year.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica the bimbo whispered in my ear. Sometimes bimbos are good for something.

"He's not glaring at me is he?" I asked afraid to look over myself.

She looked over at him. I could see the hope in her eyes. I think she was hoping he would be. Bitch. Jessica turned back to me. The hope in her eyes changed to jealousy.

_Well aren't you a hateful bitch?_

"No, should he be?" Her eyes turned hungry for new gossip.

"I don't think he likes me too much." I told her

"The Cullen's don't like anyone. They keep to themselves and don't give a damn about anyone else."

"Ok, then." I said hoping it would drop. Then I turned to Kara on my other side to ask her if her classes we easy like mine. We continued with that. Jessica didn't bother me after that. And every time I would turn to look at him I would look at Kara and ask her another question. She looked like she wanted to ask me something. But whenever it looked like she would say something I would beg her with my eyes to ask me when we were alone.

I had to leave for class soon. So I dragged my feet to the biology room. It was snowing. I hated the cold. I loved the hot summers in Smallville. I wish I was there now. It still would be snowing but would stop. Or it wasn't cold all the damn time. There it just snowed in the winters. Here it was rainy all year. Snowy toward the end of the year and the beginning. Why would anyone want to live in a place so depressing? It sure as hell sucked. And to make things worse the humans were throwing snowballs. On top of all that Mike decided he wanted to walk me to class.

_Stupid persistent kid._

Talking the whole way except when someone hit him in the head with a snowball. Thank you to whoever did that. I left him after that because he started to throw back.

Edward wasn't there yet. I hoped he would just skip this class or maybe Ms. Cope got him that new schedule. One could hope. I started to draw on my notebook. Just random loops.

But my luck never holds. As I am finding out lately.

Edward came in about two minutes before the bell rang. He dragged his seat along the floor. I didn't look up. Afraid he would glare at me and I would snap at him.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to induce myself yesterday." Said a quiet musical voice beside me. I had my head snapped up since he had said hello. So now we're being nice to each other. So I plastered on a friendly smile.

"I'm Bella Kent." I told him.

"Oh I know. The whole town has been waiting for you three to come."

Of course I thought it was something like that.

And then class started. The teacher told us we we're working with our partners. Lovely. I told you my luck never lasts.

"Ladies first." Edward said in a kind voice. I was still in shock he hadn't glared at me once today. That I had seen. "Or I could go if you like?" He asked when I hadn't moved.

"No I'll go first."

It was easy we'd already learned this stuff in Smallville. I looked it over quickly.

"Prophase." I said in a confident voice.

"Do you mind if I check?"

"Sure. Go nuts."

I passed the microscope to him. Our hands touched and that was it.

Oh, how I wish it had gone like that. Instead it happened like this. I passed him the microscope. Our hands touched. His ice cold one to my warm one. His hands we're so cold it as like getting an ice pack out from the freezer. And that wasn't all, electricity shot up my hand. I quickly pulled my hand away hoping the sting would go away. It was a good sting though.

"I'm sorry." He said.

_You're sorry? You're sorry you touched me? Jackass. Just when you might have been getting on my good side_.

"Prophase." He agreed. He wrote it down while the only thing on my paper was my name. He had neat handwriting. He quickly changed the slides.

"Like I said." I pointed out. He got an amused smile on his face.

"Anaphase." He said only looking at it for a second or two. Then he wrote it neatly down.

"Mind if I look?" I asked. He smirked and pushed the microscope.

"Sure."

_Please let him get it wrong._ I thought.

But he was right.

"Anaphase." I agreed.

The rest of the lab continued to work like that. We were the first ones done. Others were either looking at the book for help which we weren't suppose to do or they we comparing two slides again and again. Which left me to do nothing. So I looked up at Edward. He was starring right back.

"Did you contacts?" I asked without thinking.

"No." He said with perfect clarity.

"Oh." I said hoping he would let it drop and he thankful did. I looked down only to find his fist clenched into a hard ball. Though I was sure that there was something different. That's time I remember that his eyes were a coal black.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, came to our table then, most likely to see why we weren't working.

So, Edward, are you going to let Isabella use the microscope?" He asked us.

"Bella," Edward told him automatically. "Bella identified three of the five, sir."

Mr. Banner looked down at me now with a wondering look.

"Did you do this lab before you moved here?"

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Something like that."

"Were you in the advanced class in Kansas?"

"Yeah."

"Well I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He left then mumbling something I didn't care to listen to.

"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked me after a second.

"Not really it snowed in Kansas too. So… I should be use to it but I'm not." I told him honestly.

"You don't like the cold do you?"

"What was your first clue?" I asked him sarcastically. He got a gleaming crooked smile crossed his face.

"Forks must be a hard place for you to live, then." He hadn't asked it as question. It was more of a statement.

"You have no idea."

"Tell me." Was all he said.

"Martha got a new job."

"What kind of job?"

"She got an offer to be a senate. So it was she stayed at the farm with us or she took the job."

"And she took the job and shipped you three here?"

"No, Clark, Kara and I talked to each other and decided she should go take the job. While we go stay somewhere else. I think Kara told Charlie that we were looking for a temporary place to stay. Charlie accepted. And since Kara only has this year left and Clark and I have not even two more years. It just seemed like a good idea. So we told Martha that Charlie said we could stay with him."

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Is Martha you real mom?"

"No we're adopted. But we are related."

"How?"

_Is he honestly curious about my messed up life?_ I thought  
"Clark and I we found in a corn field by Martha and her husband. It was in the middle of a tornado. We have no idea what happened to our parents."That part was lie. We did know what happened to our parents. "We were three at the time so we didn't know our last name. Just each other's first names. They tried to look for our parents. But they never found them. Martha and Jonathan had been trying to have kids but they found out that day that they couldn't. So after a few months of looking for our parents it was either they put us in a foster home or they keep us. They kept us."

"How did Kara become part of the family?"

"About eleven years after the Kent's had found us Kara's parents died. They tried tracked down her family. And sent out her DNA to match anyone's. Clarks and mine came up. So they tracked us down. Only to find that our parent had died too. They were going to put Kara in a foster home. But Martha adopted her when she found out we had a family." All of that was lies too. That was just the official story we told people. What were we going to tell people? That we found our cousin in a fucking space ship. Where she hadn't aged a damn a day? Well why don't you just call the FBI now.

"So what happened to Jonathan? You didn't say anything about him. Did he go with Martha?"

"No, he didn't. He died of a heart attack about two years ago." I said sadly.

"Oh. I'm sorry." He said quickly.

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"That doesn't seem fair."

I snorted. "Hasn't anyone told you? Life is unfair."

"I think I have heard that somewhere." He said looking off into space.

"You put on a good show. But I think you're suffering more than you're letting on."

I glared at him. He just smiled on back. I had the urge stuck my tongue out at him like a five year old, cross my arms and looked away. But I had another feeling that wouldn't anger him, it would only make him laugh at me.

"So am I wrong?" He asked me suddenly.

I didn't answer him.

"I don't think I am." He said to himself.

"Why do you even care?" I shot back. Looking at him again.

"That's a very good question." He whispered to himself.

I glared at the whiteboard and sighed.

"Am I annoying you?"

"No, I'm more annoyed with myself. Martha always calls me an open book."

"I don't think that. You're actually very hard for me to read."

"Then you must be a very good reader."

"Normally I am." He said flashing his shiny white teeth.

Mr. Banner started the class then. The bell rang about ten minutes later. Then I was off to gym. But Mike the puppy had that class too. And he followed me there. Talking the whole way.

"That sucked. It was so hard. You're lucky you have Cullen as a partner." Mike complained.

"It wasn't hard and I could figure it out just fine." I told him. I hated how men think women are stupid. Then they basically go and say it to one of us.

"Cullen seemed nice today." Mike didn't look to happy about that.

I only said "I wonder what was with him yesterday."

Gym was uneventful. I couldn't concentrate on anything.

For once I got to drive. I ran the way there just so I could. It was my excuse against Kara for not talking about Edward. Once we were all in I backed up and almost hit a car just because I was looking at Edward three cars down from me. Staring right right at me. The car I almost hit was just the kind the truck could make a piece of scrap of. I swear when I passed Edward, he was laughing.


	3. The Accident

**I don't own Smallville or Twilight!**

**Extraordinary**

**Chapter 3**

Kara, Clark and I pulled into the driveway within fifteen minutes later. I found out after driving the truck that the damn thing doesn't go over sixty. Once I had put my backpack on my desk I heard my door close and locked. I turned around to see Kara looking at me with her eyebrow raised.

"You wanted…?" I trailed off. And I thought of things Kara would want from me. Kara hated my clothes. My shoes and just about anything I had related to clothing. So she didn't want any of that stuff. We weren't in the same grade so she didn't want help with homework.

"So you told Edward Cullen our lies of a life? I thought you guys didn't like each other?"

I blushed.

"Well apparently we don't today. And how do you know what I told him, it was in our biology class? You we in a different building across campus."

"Bella you do realize we have super hearing, right? You use it all the time."

I blushed even harder.

Of course Kara was listening. After my weird behavior yesterday I should have expected something. Anything.

"Kara you may be older but you're not my mom. I can fight my own battles." I hissed at her. It would be different if Kara was my mother or my father. But my parents died when I was three. I didn't like substitutes. That's why I've been calling Martha, Martha since I was ten.

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean I am just going to sit there and watch you." She told me in a kind voice.

"Fine." I didn't want to talk about this anymore. "What do you guys want for dinner?"

"I WANT TACOS." I heard from the room down the hall. I opened the door and went to Clark's room. He was sitting on his bed doing homework. He looked up when I entered.

"Clark, were you listening the whole time?" I asked him.

"Nope. All I heard was the word dinner." He said smiling. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Okay then."

I went downstairs to start making dinner. Charlie got home as I was putting down the plates and silverware.

"Smells good Bella." He told me after hanging up his gun and shoes. As far as I knew Charlie never used the gun. I bet the only action he got at work was winning a poker game.

"CLARK, KARA FOODS DONE!" I yelled. They came running, at a human pace. Clark immediately piled up his plate. Kara and I just grabbed two. Charlie grabbed three.

"Clark you do realize you can go back for seconds?" Kara asked him.

"Yeah. But what if you guys decide you want more. Then there might not be anymore." He told us.

"Clark I made twelve tacos. I think there's more than enough." I told him.

"No. See there's no more." He pointed to the once full plate of tacos.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU TOOK FIVE!" Kara yelled at him.

"And your point is…?" Clark asked.

"You're hopeless." Kara muttered.

After a few minutes of silence Clark said "So Bella… how's Edward Cullen?"

I heard my fork drop and I had my mouth was hanging open. That jackass _had _heard us. I saw Charlie looking at me from the corner of my eye. He was looking at me weirdly And I blushed tomato red.

"Dr. Cullen's kid?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." I said narrowing my eyes at Clark. He was smiling right back at me. "Edward's my biology partner."

"That's great Bella I had my doubts when they first moved here with all the adopted teenagers but I haven't had one problem from any of them. They're all very mature for their age. That's more than I could say for some kids who've lived in this town for generations." Charlie told me.

"That's good…I guess. The kids are all very… attractive."

"You should see the doctor." Charlie said laughing. I noticed Kara was quiet for this conversation and she was playing with her food. Kara only did that when she was thinking about something hard. It was kind of like a first grader trying to finger out how babies were made.

That was dinner. Kara and Clark did the dishes after everyone had finished their helping. I went up stairs. I finished all my homework and it was only a quarter past six. I grabbed my purple iPod and white headphones. Then went downstairs.

"Hey Charlie, I'm going to go for a walk in the forest, okay?"

"Sure. Just be sure your home by seven."

"Okay. Bye"

I jogged at a human pace for a while. When I was ten minutes from the house I turned my iPod as loud as it would go. Then put it on shuffle songs. The first one was Matt Nathanson Come on Get Higher.

I started to sing along then. I was running and dancing.

****I started to swing tree limb to tree limb doing flips and stuff. I still sung along loudly.

I was laughing at my stupidity. I was singing along to a song people sing when their heart's broken. God I sounded so stupid right now.

When the song was over I heard chuckles from close by. I looked over in the direction it came from. There was … nothing.

"HELLO?" I yelled. "HELLO? ANYONE THERE?" I shook my head. Then I used my x-ray vision only to find bones of what looked like a small girl. She was about 4'10 maybe. I turned it off. I listened for someone's breathing. Nothing. I then ran that way at a slower pace, to see what it was. The girl turned around a started to run in a zigzag design after she caught on that someone was chasing her. I soon decided it was a lost cause to chase someone. Why waste my time? And whatever it was didn't seem so human either. So if they wanted to expose me, whoever they may be, will be exposed right back.**  
**_I haven't had this much fun alone since… I don't even remember!_ I thought. The chase. The excitement.

It started to rain then. And there went my fun. I looked at the time on my iPod. It was six fifty. _All hell! I only have ten fucking minutes until seven ._I thought.

I ran back as fast as my legs could go. I was past the USA/Canadian border nearly to Alaska. It took longer to run because of the damn rain. But within eight minutes I could see Charlie's house now. I was right by the edge of the forest. I jogged the rest of the way.

"I'M BACK!" I yelled so Charlie would know.

"CONGRATULATIONS! NOW SHUT UP!" I heard from a female voice upstairs. I rolled my eyes. PMSing much?

I got ready for bed then. Since there was nothing else to do. Around eight thirty I went to go talk to Kara.

"So… Kara like any boys at Hell High?" I asked her. She blushed and smiled looking down.

_I'll take that as a yes. _I thought.

"Well… there is this one human boy in my grade." She said.

"And his name is…" I fished for more information. Whoever this boy may be I would be on the lookout. I had to be checked to make sure he was good enough for my cousin. He must be a real nice kid if Kara liked him. Kara never liked a boy before. Because everyone thinks people only hang out with Kara because of her looks. Same for dating. Kara's beautiful, no point in denying it.

"His name is Henry Johnson. He's a real gentleman. He got dark brown hair and these amazing moss colored green eyes. He's about 5'9. He's got some build on his muscles. He's in all my core classes, art and gym. He invited me to sit with him on the first day but I wanted to make sure you and Clark made good friends. Which you didn't. They're a bunch of bitches. Well except that one quiet girl named Angela and some boy named Ben. Other than them they all suck. Lauren and Jessica can never shut the fuck up. And don't get me started about Mike, Tyler and Eric." She gushed.

"Yeah I know. I think tomorrow I'm going to just sit at a table with Clark, Angela and Ben. The other can go fuck themselves." I said. Kara and I only cussed in front of each other. And Clark sometimes.

"And where would I be sitting?" she asked me.

"Henry." I told her smiling. My cousin should be happy.

Then Clark came in to find Kara lying on her stomach on her bed and me sitting on the floor leaning against the wall.

"So… what exactly are you girls talking about?" He asked us.

Kara and I looked at each other and said "Boys!" at the same time. Kara and I started laughing.

"Well as your older brother and the only man in our biologically family I deserv- oh who cares we all know I'm bored and I want to know who you girls like too. So I'm staying." He told us. And with that he closed the door. Then came and sat next to me.

"I was just telling Bella about who I liked and then we started to talk about your stupid friends. Bella hasn't told me who she likes yet."

"Well the only guy I like at the table would be Ben. And who do you like Bella?" I blushed.

"I'm only telling if Clark does." I told them stubbornly.

"Fine I don't like anyone here. No one holds any interest to me." He said. "Wait Kara I still don't know who you like. Tell me."

"Henry Johnson." She mumbled so low I could hardly hear.

"Speak up I can't hear you." Clark told Kara.

Kara sighed. "Henry Johnson." She told him.

"Now, Bella tell us who you like." Clark put the damn spotlight on me again. Clark and Kara both looked at me.

"I'll give each of you five guesses each. Clark you first."

"Ok. How about… Mike Newton?" He asked

"Clark, please, don't make me puke. Four more guesses"

"Tyler Crowley?"

"Clark I said try not to make me puke."

"Eric."

"Eeewww, no! Two more guesses." I told him.

"Ben."

"Nope. Last guess."

"Jacob Black."

"The young pervert? No thank you. Kara it's your turn." I told her.

"Edward Cullen." She said without hesitating. I blushed.

"I will take that as a yes." Kara said triumphantly.

"I thought you guys hated each other." Clark said surprised.

"I think it's time for bed now. See you guys in the morning." I said leaving to my room. I could hear them continue to talk.

As I lay in bed that night I thought about if I really did like Edward.

Did I like Edward? He pissed me off. But today he was nice. He didn't glare at me once. He looked like he was paying attention when I told him my life story. We could relate to each other. The fact that we're both adopted. He seemed nice. He had a beautiful smile. His laugh sounded like the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I didn't know consciously if I liked Edward. But I had blushed when Kara had guessed him. Maybe my subconscious knew. I mean that blush had to mean something. I don't blush just to blush.

_Maybe I do like Edward Cullen._

That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

When I woke up the next morning it was two minutes before my iPod is suppose to go off. So I just undid the alarm.

The light outside was different. It wasn't sunshine and it wasn't the gray-green light from the forest. And there wasn't any fog around my window.

I ran to the window only to, my horror, find that the snow from yesterday had frozen in to ice. I groaned out loud. I also noticed that the cruiser was already gone. What time did Charlie leave for work?

After I finished in the bathroom I made sure Clark and Kara were up. I had to wake Clark up but Kara was already picking out her outfit. I just wore a teal three-quarter shirt, some jeans and my blue and white converse. Kara picked out a nice red shirt, her favorite blue jeans and her red high heels.

I went down stairs to eat my Fruity Pebbles. Clark came down when I was pouring milk into the cereal. And Kara came down a few minutes after that.

I dashed outside so that I would get to drive and to heat up the truck. I was excited to get to school today and that fact scared me. Surely it wasn't because of the fact I would be learning. But I think it was the fact I would get to see Edward. And with me driving I would make sure I would get there as soon as possible. I should be avoiding him after babbling about my life story to him. But, if anything, I wanted to be closer to him. And I was anxious to see him again. Did we hate each other today? Were we being nice? I wanted to get to school to find all this out.

"HURRY UP GUYS." I yelled at them.

Clark came out first and then Kara. I was driving, Clark was in the middle, and Kara got the window seat. Kara looked like she wanted to get to school as bad as I did.

I drove carefully to school with the ice and all. When we got to the parking lot we still had fifteen minutes until school started. Kara got out as soon as she could and ran over to a boy I think was Henry. Ben was parked next to us so Clark walked with him up and into the school. I slowly got out of the truck. Something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye.

There, on the wheels of the truck, were snow chains. I know none of us put them on their. I didn't know how and neither did Kara. I don't think Clark knew where to buy them in Forks. So all that left was Charlie.

I didn't know Charlie well. I just knew that he had married young. That his ex-wife had left him two years into their marriage. I knew that Charlie wasn't good with people's emotions. And that's just about it. Other than his job. Chief of Police of the humans of Forks. That is a lot of 'ofs'.

Then I heard a high-pitched screech. It was fast and becoming painfully loud. I looked up. Only to find a blue van coming straight for me.

Nothing slowed down like it does in the movies. I think with the adrenaline, my mind processed things faster with clearer detail.

I noticed Edward Cullen four cars down from me looking at me in horror. His face stood out because it was the most beautiful. And I knew I wanted to see his face one last time before I did what I was about to do. Before Clark, Kara and I had to go into hiding. Leaving Forks forever. For as long as all shall live. Well that sounded like somthin' from a wedding.

Before I could extended my arms out to stop the van. Something hit me hard but not from the direction I was expecting. I fell on the black top. I was lying on the pavement behind Ben's car. But he van was still coming at me _again._ Someone cussed. That's how I realize that someone was with me. And it was none other than Edward Cullen. Two long hands shot out. The van skidded only an inch in front of my face. Then I gathered my thoughts. I sat up and helped Edward push the van a foot away. I pulled my hands away. They had left a dent in the van with my hand prints in them.

"I guess we'll be moving again." I whispered so low I could hardly hear myself.

I looked over at Edward. His mouth was hanging open. His eyes round. I grimaced. He had his hand around my waist.

_Looks like I have a mess to clean up._ I thought.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I'm fine." I told him. "How did you get over here so fast?"

"I was standing right next to you." He said as if it we the truth.

_Which it wasn't. Don't let his beauty distract you._ I thought.

"No you weren't." I said. I needed to think straight and his cold arm around my waist wasn't helping me. So I moved to sit away from me. He let me, and then moved as far away as possible.

"Yes I was." He said again.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to play this game with him.  
And that's when I heard a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces. The stupid humans we yelling at each other, even yelling at us.

"Don't move." Someone told us.

_Like I would expose us even more._ I thought.

"Get Tyler out of the damn van." Someone else yelled.

I tried to get up to tell them to shut up. And that yelling isn't going to help anyone. But Edward's cold hand kept me from doing so.

"Just stay down for now."

"But it's cold." I complained.

So I decided if I wasn't going to move somewhere I may as well talk to Edward.

"You were by your car." I told him

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were." I was right and he was going to admit it.

"Please Bella, can we please talk about this some other time. Or are you going to tell me how you left that dent." He pointed to my hand dents on the van. I narrowed my eyes at him

"Fine later but you have to promise." He didn't look happy about this.

"Fine." He snapped.

"Ok then." I snapped back.

It took two football players, the P.E. teacher, and Clark to move the van. Of course Clark could it with one hand but we were around humans. And I had already exposed us to one.

Then to my extreme embarrassment they made me get in the damn gurney. I tried to refuse mine like Edward had but he said I of hit my head. That fucking jackass knew I hadn't hit my head.

They put a damn brace on my neck. I saw Kara standing next to, who I think was Henry. Henry looked like he was comforting her. She looked worried. That we would have to move again. Then there was Clark he was looking disappointed. I also saw Edward's family was looking at him from fury to disappointment, like Clark. But not on one of their faces was concern for their brother's safety.

Then to make matters worse they couldn't get me out of here fast enough before Uncle Charlie got here. Great, just what I need.

"Bella!" Charlie yelled.

"I'm fine Charlie." I told him calmly.

He turned to and EMT for more information.

The ambulance got a police escort to the hospital. And Edward got to sit in the front of the ambulance like he owned the damn thing. Then he got to get out and walk on his own free will. He just walked right through the E.R. and no one gave a fucking damn. This was really pissing me off.

They put me in the E.R. Filled with long rows of bed and separating curtains.

Then they rolled in Tyler Crowley. He had cuts on his face. It didn't look like they we going to bruise. But he was worse than me. And I didn't have a single cut. Not that I could get one. Only from kryptonite. Which Forks, thankfully didn't have. One of the many reasons why we moved here.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I thought I was going to kill you. I was going so fast. And then I hit the ice wrong… I'm so sorry." He said anxiously.

"I'm fine Tyler. You missed me. How are you?" I asked him. Some nurses came over to clean his cuts.

He ignored me. I hated being ignored. "I thought I was going to hit you then you we gone. How did you get out of the way so fast?"

"Um… Edward pulled me out of the way." I told him. Partly true.

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." I told him.

I liked the way I said his name. The feeling I got from saying his name. It made me shiver deep to my core. Great now I sound like someone from some romance novel.

He went on and on about how sorry he was until they wheeled me away for x-rays. Nothing was broken. I already knew that. Stupid humans never listen. When I got back to the E.R. Tyler still never shut up. I even had to fake sleep.

"Is she asleep?" I heard a musical voice say. My eye snapped open only to narrow at the sight of Edward.

Tyler started to say sorry but Edward said something about no blood, no foul. Then he turned to me.

"How come you're not strapped to the damn gurney's like the rest of us?" I asked him.

"You cuss?" He asked in return.

"You're avoiding my question."

He sighed. "Your very direct you know that?" He could see I was satisfied with that answer and that I was getting visibly pissed. "It's all about who you know. But don't worry your beautiful head I came to spring you too." Did he just call me beautiful? I blushed.

And with that it looked like a movie star walked in to the room. He was blond and he had movie star looks. He was about 6'2. He was young too. Most likely in this mid twenties. He was pale like the rest of his family. He had the same golden eyes and circles under his eyes. And from what Charlie had described this had to be Edward's adopted father. Did he only adopt beautiful kids. I suddenly wondered what his wife looked like.

"So Miss…" he looked down at the papers on his clipboard. "Kent how are you feeling?"

"It's Bella and I'm fine." I told him for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Your x-ray looks good. Does your head hurt at all? Edward told me you hit it pretty hard."

_Edward knew my head did not touch the damn concrete. And Edward's head will be hurting when I'm finished with him. _

"I told you I'm fine". I threw a glare at Edward. He just fucking laughed. I glare harder.

Dr. Cullen fingered around in my hair. He didn't find any damn bump. In your face Edward Cullen!

"See I told you". I told Dr. Cullen.

"Well, your father is in the waiting ro-."

"My father's dead. Charlie is my uncle." I interrupted him.

"Oh…I'm sorry. I didn't know. You look so much alike I just tho-."

"Its fine you didn't know. Can I go back to school now?"

"I think you should take things easy today."

"Does _he_ get to go back to school?" I asked glaring at Edward the whole time.

"Someone has to tell everyone the good news." He said blinding me with his smile.

"I don't think that would be necessary. Most of the school is out in the waiting room." Dr. Cullen informed us.

"God please no." I groaned. I hate attention and I have a feeling I will be getting just that for the next couple of days… or weeks.

"Do you want to stay here?" Dr. Cullen questioned me.

"NO!" I said a bit too loudly and jumped off the bed a tad bit faster than any human could. The doctor and Edward glanced at each other then gave me a puzzled look. I blushed.

"Take some Tylenol if you are hurt." Dr. Cullen told me.

"But I'm fine." I told them for what seemed like the billionth time.

"I guess you were extremely lucky."

"Lucky Edward was standing next to me." I said icily glaring at Edward for the hundredth time.

"Um, well, yes." Dr. Cullen murmured looking down at his papers. I suddenly realized something. The fucking doctor was in on it!

"I'm afraid you'll have to stay here a bit longer." Dr. Cullen said to Tyler. As soon as the doctor turned his attention to Tyler I rushed to Edward's side. He took a step back.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I hissed at Edward. He glared at me.

"Your family is waiting for you." He told me.

"Well I don't think they'll die if they wait ten more minutes. And I would like to talk to you _alone_ if you don't mind." I glanced over at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.

Edward glared at me and started for the door. It was a log ER room. When we turned the corner he glared at me just like the way when he first saw me.

"What do you want?" He asked me. His voice was full of hate and annoyance.

"You own me an explanation." I hissed at him.

"I saved your life I _do not_ own you anything."

"You promised you would explain." I reminded him in a harsh voice.

"Bella you hit your head you don't know what you're talking about."

"You know I didn't hit my head."

"Fine I'll tell you." I smiled I always win. "If you tell me how you made the dents in the van first." My smile slowly faded. Then Edward smiled in return. He knew I wouldn't tell him that. I _couldn't._ I _wouldn't._

"I want to know the truth. I want to know why I'll be lying for you, Edward. Please tell me." I asked him.

"Why can't you thank me and we'll be done with this."

"Thank you." I told him my voice full of thankfulness. He waited for I think for me to leave him and drop the subject.

"You're not going to let this drop, are you?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'.

"I hope you enjoy disappointment."

"Why did you even bother, if you were going to regret it?"

"I don't even know." He told me before leaving me sanding there.

I knew I wasn't sure of everything. But there was one thing I was positive of. The Kent's weren't the only freaks in Forks.


	4. Staying Here

Chapter 4

When Clark and Kara got home from school (something I couldn't go to today.) we had a family meeting in the kitchen. We all sat down, calmly, looked at each other, calmly, and then things were awkward. The silence was deafening.

"So…" Clark drawled out the word.

"You just had to do it didn't you? I finally like someone and we have to move. Again." Kara was defiantly pissed about this morning.

"I'm so sorry, guys." I told them.

"So do we start packing now?" Clark asked.

"NO!" Kara and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and glared.

"Well we can't stay here you guys. What happens if this Edward person tells someone about us?" Clark questioned.

"He wouldn't." I told them. I knew he wouldn't. If he told on me, I would tell on him.

"Why wouldn't he? Bella you've only know the kid for three fracking days." (**For those who don't know what frack means it's another word for fuck.**)

"He wouldn't because… because…" I couldn't tell them about Edward. About what I saw. "I just can't tell you guys. But I just know that we can't leave." I pleaded. I knew Pleading wouldn't work on them. Not if it meant someone could get hurt. With more confidence I continued. "Say we do leave. How will we know _if_ he says something? We'd be totally unprepared and because it would look weird if we just up and left. Right after the accident. It would look weird to the other humans. Besides Kara's birthday is in a few weeks. Can we at least stay until then? Please guys. I am begging you. I didn't object to moving here. Even when you both know how much I hate the cold. Now can we please stay? I'm begging now. Please guys?"

I guess begging did the trick. Kara didn't want to move and she finally found someone. Then about half way through the speech she seemed convinced. Clark didn't care where we lived.

"We can stay if," he could tell we were about to start jumping up and down screeching. "If I get to try out for the football team."

"Fine, fine." Kara said quickly full of excitement. Then we started to bounce up and down, excited for the first time in a long time.

_We're going to get to stay in Forks! _I thought.

That's when it hit me.

We were going to stay. In Forks.

Things could go so badly. I mean what if Edward tells someone about us. What if he calls the FBI? CIA? This could end very badly for my family and I. One simple mistake and it's over. I had to convince Edward not to say anything. Unless he already has. Shit. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I would talk to Edward. I would have to think of something. I have a feeling this may not go over so well. Besides nothing is ever easy with Edward Cullen. Never has in the past and I'm sure it won't be in the near or distant future.

The rest of the evening was normal. I didn't dare go on my run tonight. I didn't need to make the same mistake twice in the same day. I still needed to talk to Kara and Clark about that. Tomorrow. Jeez, tomorrow is going to be busy day.

The rest of the night was uneventful. Charlie came home around six. Dinner was already ready when he walked in. We were just waiting on him. We had pasta noodles. Clark got a ton of sauce all over his face when the whole ordeal was over and done with. The Charlie and Clark went to watch some sports game while Kara and I cleaned up. I was getting used to this. It was like living on the farm. But somehow Forks felt more like home than Smallville did. And I had only been here less than a week. I was so confused.

_Maybe a good night's sleep will help._ I thought

Except I didn't get a good night's sleep.

In fact it was the first night I ever dreamt of Edward Cullen. And I have a feeling this one wouldn't be the last. It would be the first of many.

I woke up to the gray of my window. I rolled over on to my stomach and pulled the pillow over my head. Then I groaned.

I got out of bed before Kara did. I did the normal morning stuff. I wore a nice blue turtle-neck, my dark blue pants and my black and whit converse. All the while thinking about how and when I would talk to Edward. I had never been this nervous about talking to a boy. I didn't drive today, Clark did. I go the window seat. This left Kara in the middle. We drove in silence. When we got to school we still had fifteen minutes till the first bell. I saw the silver Volvo parked about seven spaces up. I went looking for Edward. After four minutes of not finding Edward I went to my locker grabbed my stuff and sat on one of the table benches outside. Most people hate it when it's cold outside but I could hardly feel it. But when it rains…I defiantly feel that and I hate it.

I started to listen to others conversations and I stretched the super hearing all over the school. It was pretty loud at first but then I focused on Kara's conversation and it was like I couldn't hear anyone else. Kara was talking to Henry. But then again I couldn't be sure, I had never heard the human speak. Then I heard him ask Kara out. I stopped listening. I would hear from Kara about all this later more than I wanted. So I started to listen for Edward. It would help me find him.

I closed my eyes in concentration. So I listened harder. Until I heard him.

"Are you trying to get sick?" He asked me. I snapped my eyes open. There on the opposite side of the table was Edward. Well if it helps I found him. Just not the way I thought. I smiled.

"Maybe, maybe not. Why do you care? Last time I checked you hated me."

His expression softened before he said, "I don't hate you, Bella."

"Then why do you act like you do?"

"I'm just…not the best person to be around."

"Is that why you don't like anyone but your family?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. How I wish I could run my fingers through his hair. No bad Bella! Bad! I blushed blood red at my thoughts.

"It's complicated, Bella." He said in a frustrated tone.

"Then make it uncomplicated, Edward." I said in a soft tone.

"I can't! That's what you don't get!" He snapped at me. Then realization dawned on his face."I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out like that." He apologized quickly.

"It's fine. I wanted to talk to you anyway. Why don't you sit down? I feel like I'm being talked down to." Edward instantly sat down, like some dog. Funny I thought Edward never listens to anyone. The way he acts around me just reinforces the damn idea.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" He asked. He folded his hands in front of him. He looked at me eagerly.

"About yesterday…" He opened his mouth to say something. So I quickly said, "You didn't tell anyone? About what you saw, right?"

"No I didn't. You didn't either, right?"

"Of course not!" I told him. I wasn't that stupid.

The warning bell rang then.

_Damn that bell_, I thought.

"Can I walk you to class?" Edward asked me unexpectedly.

"S-s-sure." I stuttered out. In return I got a crooked smile.

_I should take a picture of that smile one day. Or that smile should be on a cover of a magazine. No not just his smile. Him. Edward should be. I would most likely hang it up on my wall like some stalker._

I stopped my internal babbling and looked up at Edward when I realized we were standing by my first period class. I looked up at Edward awkwardly.

"So…umm…bye!" I said quickly. I heard him laughing quietly as I entered the room.

_Of course he's laughing at you. You idiot!_

_Why the hell would he be laughing at me? And why am I and idiot?_

_Because you just sound and looked like one!_

_Oh... _

The rest of the morning was a blur. I was too busy think about the strange alliance between Edward and me. I was weird to think that one day we hate each other to the next friends, to back to hating each other, then to make some sort of silent alliance between us. So I just we just have some love hate relationship. Tomorrow would I assume be back to hating each other.

I sighed out loud.

Human boys were complicated.

The humans gave me some weird looks. I just shrugged them off. In a way I deserved the looks. I was a freak. It was in my blood. I looked down at my necklace. It was an S inside some weird five sided shape. Clark had a necklace like mine but he hid his underneath his shirt but he none the less wore his. Kara had a bracelet. It had the S on it too. We all somehow came to the conclusion that it was a family crest. Seeing how we had the same symbol and Martha or Jonathan never gave them to us. It was a reminder of what we were. Where we came from. Sometimes I wish I could remember what my mother and father looked like. But I think that would make things harder.

I shook my head. My thoughts were all over the place today.

_Too stressed._

By the time I cared to look at me surroundings it was lunch. Time for the plan to be put in action. Clark was going to talk to Ben and I would talk to Angela.

_Just find Angela and get it over with!_

I ran over to Angela who was at her locker.

"Hey Angela." I said. She turned to look up at me and smiled. I smiled in return. I sure hoped this worked.

"Hi Bella." She said. She sounded happy to talk to me.

This morning I paid attention when Angela would talk to someone outside her social group versus when she would talk to people in her social group. When she would talk to someone outside of her social group she would smile a genuine smile. Her face would brighten up. Unlike when Jessica or Lauren would talk to her. Angela would turn all shy and timid, like she so didn't want to be there. Like it hurt to even talk to them. I had asked around and it, unsurprisingly, turned out the attention whores and their minions were the biggest bitches around the school.

"So… Angela I was wondering why you put up with the whor- I mean Jessica and Lauren if you don't like them?"

_Damn that was close I almost called Jessica and Lauren whores out loud! And by Angela expression she knew what I was going to say._

Angela looked around franticly to see if anyone was paying attention to us or if Jessica and Lauren where going to jump out of somewhere and rip Angela a new one if she said anything bad about them. Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the nearest girls' room. Angela looked into each of the stales to see if anyone was in there and then turned to face me.

"The reason I put up with them is because I don't want to get bullied by them like everyone else! I used to have that in elementary school and let me tell you it wasn't fun. Then my Mom became Jessica's mom's boss at the bank. And suddenly a freaking miracle happens and suddenly bam! We're friends. Let me tell you Bella I seen how badly the other kids have it and I don't want to go back! And because I'm in, like, freaking love with Ben!" She was panting by the time she finished. Then she looked back at me. "You weren't supposed to know the part about Ben." She mumbled in a sad tone.

_Whoa… totally didn't expect that!_

"Like I'm going to tell someone about that? Oh, and you don't have to worry about all this getting back to Jessica and Lauren because, quite frankly, I am pissed off that Jessica would be friends with you just because of your mom. Not in a bad way, either! Jessica is one shallow, selfish, bitch to do that to someone." Angela's eyes widened as I said that. Like I'd even dare to say something bad about the queen bitch herself. Well I just went there. So…yeah. "I haven't like Jessica or Lauren since I met them. I call them 'the attention whores' because I couldn't remember they're names." Angela was trying not to laugh. "I called them that because they knew that with us being the new kids we would hold the attention for a while. Which we do. Jeez some people in this town are so freaking shallow!" I ranted. I scowled down at the ground.

_Calm down, calm down! Don't scare the humans!_ I reminded myself.

I took in several deep breaths before I looked back at Angela.

"Look the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I wanted to ask you something."

Angela's eyes widened for a second.

"Oh god… Bella you're not bi! Are you? I'm flattered but I'm not bi. Because not that it matters but seriously Bella I'm not! I like Ben! You know that!" Angela said franticly.

That's when I couldn't take it anymore. I burst out laughing. Angela just gave me a weird look.

"Angela I'm not bi. I like boys. Long John's, hot dogs, bananas! I'm not going to ask you out! I wanted to ask you if you wanted to sit with Clark, Ben, well if Clark can convince him and me at lunch. At a different table. No whores, sluts, or jocks, just the four of us. And well if Clark can get a girlfriend her too. Well… she can't be a whore that's for sure." I told her.

"Oh…well of course I'd sit with you guys! I already consider you and Clark better friends than Jessica and Lauren! And I've only known you for four days!" She said as if it were obvious. Well apparently it wasn't until now. Well that was easy. I didn't think it would be that easy to convince someone to turn on their friends.

"But wait" I turned around to face Angela only to find her face gone timid. "You do realize what and who you are going up against right?" I smiled.

"Angela I don't start fights unless I'm sure and that I'm going to win. So to answer your question yes I know what I'm going up against." That seemed to ease her mind. But it only made me unsure about it.

* * *

**So yeah. Not my longest chapter but I just wanted to update. You would think with two weeks I would be able to write more but I've been busy reading The Vampire Diaries the Return: Shadow Souls. I'm still not done with it. But that's because it came out the same day (Wednesday) Twilight the graphic Novel came out so… yeah. Lame I know but oh well. Please review. Even if you hate it. Or whatever. I only have like 11 reviews and I know more people read it than 11. Oh and the poll for who you want Clark to be with is up on my profile!**

**Plus reviews are like cookies they make me smile! **


	5. Hide N Go Seek

Ch. 5

We were all sitting down at some random table in a corner. We being, Angela, Ben, my twin Clark, and I. Clark had somehow convinced Ben. He told me he would me about it later and I would do the same with him about Angela. I had to admit we looked kind of well… stupid. Four people sitting at one table looked lonely when the table could hold six at least. It was one of the smaller tables.

Kara was sitting with Henry. Well, she kept calling him Henry so I was assuming that was Henry. They're table was more towards the outside of the cafeteria. I could see they were smile at each other. Kara looked…well…happy. I don't think I had ever seen Kara this happy. I couldn't believe how well this had all turned out so far.

Something was off.

The cafeteria was quiet.

All heads turned to our table

What the hell?

I scanned the lunch room to see what was wrong and sure enough I saw bitch number one and two coming with her followers. I looked over at Angela to find she was shrinking in her seat and Ben was whispering, what I hope, was encouraging words. I looked over to my twin. He was eating his chicken nuggets like nothing was wrong. Then he look up to me and over to the oncoming people. Then back to my wide eyes.  
"You knew it was going to be like this before." He whispered to quick and low for the humans to hear. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw five heads look at our table. The Cullen's. The expressions ranged from shock to disbelief.

I nodded. I knew what I was doing.

"Ella, why aren't you at the normal table?" I heard a nasally voice behind me say. I have to admit it hurt my ear a little to even listen to her.

Could she not even get my name right? I turned around and looked at Jessica aka bitch number one. Then over to bitch number two aka Lauren. Then finally to the followers behind her. I narrowed my eyes at them. It was like a mob had come to stand around our table to kill us.

I had had many nightmares as a child that someone would find out about Clark, Kara and I. Then get a mob with torches, guns and whatnot and try to kill us.

"Well Jessica what does it look like? I'm sitting with my brother and our friends, having lunch. What did I do wrong? Is it illegal to sit with my friends now?" I asked rather rudely.

"No it's just this table isn't big enough for all of us." She shot back.

"Jessica… Jessica… in case you didn't notice before we are not friends." I said slowly so she would hopefully get the point and leave without making a scene. Which would be impossible since everyone had stopped eating and were watching us. Well… except Clark he was still eating his chicken nugget like nothing was wrong. Clark sure was somethin' special. No wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend.

"Ella we are friends." She said as if it were obvious. I was visibly getting annoyed. How hard of a name is Bella. And why the hell does she think we're friends?

Man how mentally slow is this girl?

"It's Bella." Said a small gentle voice behind me.

Everyone turned to look at Angela. Who was nearly in Ben's lap by now.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Jessica said through clenched teeth.

"I said her name is Bella. Just so you could at least get her name right when you talk to her." Angel said braver than when she talked before.

Jessica narrowed her eyes. I could hear her mouth snapped close. I think she was trying to keep from saying anything mean to Angela.

"Thank you Angela." She said forcefully.

"Listen Jessica," Then I looked behind her. "And her posse, we are _not_ friends. And in case you didn't get this before. You guys _are not_ welcomed here. So why don't you all go before we start something that will get us in to trouble." I said as nicely as I could.

All I wanted was to eat my damn lunch. Like Clark was. How I wish I could be Clark right now.

"Bella?" Jessica said in a fake nice voice. At least it sounded fake to me.

"Yes Jessica?" I said in the same fake voice.

"Go to hell!" She said loudly. Then she stormed off. I sure the whole cafeteria heard. Well what hadn't they heard? I didn't bat an eye. Why should I? I grow up with Clark and Kara we constantly fought. But we somehow turned out to be close. I had been told to go to hell may times before back home by the two. I always had a come-back.  
"I'll meet you there!" I called after her.

Then I heard someone's booming laugh and pretty soon everyone else was laughing too. Jessica turned around to look at me from where she was standing. Jessica turned white then flushing red. I should have felt guilty but I didn't. She brought it on herself.

Then I finally turned around to _finally_ eat my damn food. The rest of the lunch period was normal. Everyone soon stopped staring after they realized nothing else was going to happen.

Clark somehow convinced Ben to try out for football with him after school. Angela and I talked about a book we both read. We soon figured out we had the same taste in books. The only thing we didn't have in common was that I read most of the classics but she had only read the ones that were really popular.

I looked over at the Cullen's table a few times. They looked like they were arguing. I decided not to listen. I mean it was most likely something to do with their family or something along those lines.

Angela and I walked to biology together. She talked about Ben. I listened. I guess she really liked him. I guess my next plan should be to get the two together. They would make a cute couple. The only thing would be to talk to Clark to see even if Ben liked Angela. If he didn't then I would have to find something else to do.

I walked into the biology room. I was one of the first people there and Edward wasn't there at our table yet. So I sat down and just doodled on my notebook.

Edward came in a few seconds before the bell rang. He just had gotten to his seat when the bell went off.

"Hey Edward," I said politely.

"Hello Isabella," he said in a clipped tone.

Seriously? We just had gotten over this I hate you one day but, we're friends the next day. I mean I had thought we had formed some sort of silent truce between us.

_Well I guess there goes our truce_ I thought.

And besides when someone uses your first full name it's never good. Either you got into trouble and someone is about to yell at you or scolded you. Then there is the person who is using your full name because they are about to give you the silent treatment.

For some reason I'm pretty sure Edward was going to give me the silent treatment. For a very long time.

-----------ONE MONTH LATER------------

For the past month, since the day I stood up to the bitch force, Edward and I had only said hellos before class started. Those were the only times we talked. The only exception was when we had to work with our lab partner Edward and I had only spoken what was needed to be said. Nothing else.

Kara had been going strong with Henry for the past month. From the first date to the one just last night. They were always together. Henry was either at our house or Kara was at Henry's. Henry had even met Uncle Charlie. Which was somethin'. The human was brave. He stayed over for dinner a few times. I had to admit the human could cook. Kara and I would, of course, help him. But most of the time Kara just told me to go do other things. Which you know I was happy to do. Why cook if someone else wanted to do it?

Clark was with no one. Girlfriend wise I mean. He had been asked out obviously. But he always turns them done. When Kara or I would ask him what was wrong with the girl he just said she wasn't his type. Clark and Ben made the football team. Much to the bitch force surprise. Clark was amazing at football. He's no dumb jock either. Clark was quarter back and Ben was the halfback runner… I think it was called. Something like that.

Ben and Angela finally got together just two or three weeks ago. When Angela told me Ben had asked her out I told her it was about time. They had been on like four or five dates already.

I finally told Clark and Kara about the person I saw when I went running through the forest. We first freaked out about it. Wondering when the men were going to come to the door and take us away to be dissected. But after a few weeks of nothing we just decided no using our powers for a while. I hated not using them. Kara and Clark told me we had had to stay low for a while. I hated it. The only time we got to use our powers were when we cleaned under the couches and beds. And even then the objects didn't weigh that much.

Today was Kara's birthday. She was turning eighteen. Thank god Kara told Henry that we do birthdays as a family. Otherwise we won't do the normal things we do on birthdays. Usually on birthdays we play like tag and hide-n-go-seek. Sounds boring but when we play, we usually use our powers. Not usually. Whenever we play we use our powers. It's like a rule with us. Either you use your powers or you don't play at all. We started playing like this since Clark and I were six and Kara was seven.

Kara's birthday fell on a Friday. Kara had promised her human, I mean Henry, that he could take her on her birthday date the day after her actual birthday.

Charlie had to work until like eleven tonight or maybe it was midnight? I don't know. All I know is that Charlie won't be home until after we were asleep.

"Come on Bella!" Clark hollered up to me from downstairs. Clark was always eager for these games.

"Be down in a minute!" I yelled back. I got my shoes on in less than a few seconds with the help of Kyptonian speed. What? I was excited too. After a month of barely using my powers I was totally ready to use them again.

I ran down the stairs in my deep sky blue tank top and my electric green hoody with my nearly black flare jeans and my blue converse. I just had my hair up in a high ponytail.

I looked over at Kara she was wearing the usual colors. Red t-shirt and blue hoody with her midnight blue jeans and her red boots. She had her hair in tight blond curls. No matter how plain the outfit may seem on someone else on Kara it looked like something a model might wear.

Clark was wearing a black t-shirt and his team jacket. The jacket's colors were red and black. He had the normal blue jeans.

"Let's go already!" Clark whined.

"So where in the forest are we going?" I ask the two of them.  
"Some place called Goat Rocks Wilderness. I think its south of Rainier. Something like that." Kara answered me.

"Great let's go." I said right before I ran out the back door.

I let Clark and Kara lead because I didn't know where I was going. To be running again after so long felt…like a crippled person walking once again. Within four minutes we were in some random clearing.

"Okay kiddo's we all know the rules but in case any of us forgot…no picking up trees, Clark. You have to use your powers. No peeking while counting, again Clark. And no hiding together. That's never any fun anyway." Kara explained. Clark looked offended.

"Why didn't you say my name and not Bella's name?" Clark asked like a pouty child.

"Because Bella doesn't cheat. So if you cheat, Clark, we'll just have to go home." Kara told him in a hard voice. I had no idea how Henry handled Kara. I would have to ask him about that sometime soon.

"Fine then." Clark huffed. Then he smiled. "But since it's your birthday you don't count first and I don't want to that leaves Bella." He said before he turned around in ran.

"Sorry." Kara said before she too ran off.

I sighed and closed my eyes. "One, two, three, four, five…"Once I got to fifty. I ran in the direction Clark ran.

Clark was very predictable. When I had been running for fifteen minutes with no sign of Clark I used my x-ray vision and scanned the area. And of course about fifteen yards behind me. I ran quietly towards him. I think he thought I was gone so he jumped down from the high tree branch he was on. I, being me, stepped on a damn twig. Clark heard and ran right. I was right on his heels. After a minute or two, I had Clark tackled on the ground. Which we landed with a loud thud.

"Guess who's counting now Clark?" I asked him.

"I am aren't I?" Clark asked back. He sighed.

"Yep." I told him before I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket and texted Kara.

_**I got Clark. He's it.-Bella**_

After a few seconds I got a reply.

_**Got it.-Kara**_

"Have fun counting Clark." I told him before I ran.

After ten minutes of hiding and aimlessly running around, I got a text from Kara.

_**Clark found me. I'm it.-Kara**_

Then less than a minute later I got one form Clark.

_**I got Kara! I got Kara! I GOT KARA! I'm not it anymore!-Clark**_

Well that was…weird. Sometimes Clark was over enthusiastic about things.

I knew Kara was smarter at this game than we were she would know places we would normally hide. Clark was usually in a tree or something above the ground. I hid…well that was a problem. I knew I never hid in trees or in water like Clark once tried. So, time for something new. I found a tall tree and jumped to the highest branch I could jump to.

It worked. After four minutes Kara ran right past me. I waited two more minutes, and then I jumped down. I landed with a low thud. Surely Kara couldn't have heard that.

I ran around aimlessly again. After about sixteen minutes of that I got another text form Clark.

_**I'm it…AGAIN!I'm coming after you now.-Clark**_

_Great._ I thought.

I ran towards where the animals would be. Hopefully Clark wouldn't come here.

I felt a breeze go past me.

I walked around, sometimes I ran. I checked the time on my phone. 8:45p.m. it read. I sighed. We would have to go home in about an hour. I sighed again. I ran around again. I have no why I started I to run around again, but after four minutes I slowed to a jog.

That's when something or someone attacked me from the side and it wasn't Clark or Kara.


	6. Fight or Flight

Extraordinary Ch. 6

I didn't look at the person or thing that attacked me. I tried to get up and run away but whatever it was grabbed my ankle and threw me in to a tree. So it must be a person that attacked me. I mean it was able to get my ankle. In order for that to happen you need opposable thumbs. But what the hell was able to throw a Kyptonian into a tree? I must admit I wasn't using my strength but still how many humans can throw people around?

Hitting trees hurt like the hell. Now that I just went _through_ a tree, I can safely say that going through a tree hurts more than ramming into one.

Not as much as green meteor rock. That stuff hurt like a bitch. Like the fiery pits of hell just swallowed you up.

Next thing I know I have a dainty little hand around my neck holding me above. Defiantly a girl choking me. I look down at the small girl with bouncy fiery red curls. If you looked at her from afar, she wouldn't look very scary. But now with her eyes coal black, her face looking like she was going in for the kill. Which she was, she was about to kill me. She reminded me about the first time I ever saw Edward. She looked maybe about 5 feet. But damn, she had me by the neck a few inches off of the ground.

So I kicked her right in the rib cage. Made her go flying into trees this time.

I got into a fighting position. She charged at me. I quickly step aside at the last second. She came back around and stopped for a split second. Then she pounced at me. Hands first, like the way you would see a panther jump. That's kind of what she looked like. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand down. So that she landed with a thud on her stomach. I tried running again but like the first time I tried, she grabbed my ankle again. She pulled me down I landed on my left leg, the one she wasn't holding.

I couldn't do this on my own. Things would keep repeating. Someone wouldn't come out alive. It would most likely be her to lose. But could I handle a death on my hands? No I couldn't. Maybe if I called for Clark and Kara they could help me get away.

I think the tiny red head try to snap my ankle. In truth she did. For a split second before it healed. But it still hurt enough for me to scream out. Which I did. It echoed loudly around the forest.

I heard others coming. About seven other quiet footsteps. I really hope they aren't coming to help her finish the job. I wouldn't be able to handle seven of them. But I also heard familiar foots steps. Clark and Kara. By the paces they were coming at the seven would be here first from the south. Not that there were faster, they just had a head start. Clark and Kara would be coming from the north. And would get here a few seconds after the seven others were here.

The red head tried to get up now. She did but only because I let her. I didn't come to Forks to fight. I came to get away from the fighting.

I back away to the north. The short red head back away to the side the seven were coming. We were both scowling at each other.

The seven quiet footsteps had arrived.

I didn't look away from the small redhead.

The only thing that broke my graze was the voice I least expected to hear.

"Bella?" Came the voice from behind the red head that I hadn't heard in a month's time.

My brown eyes met his golden honey colored ones.

Edward was here.

And so were the rest of the Cullen's.

Then Kara and Clark were instantly at my sides. Kara was on my right and Clark on my left.

The Cullen's had just seen Clark and Kara use their powers.

_This is so _not_ good._ Was my only thought.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Clark couldn't keep his eyes off of the red head. So I looked over at the redhead to see her reaction to someone like Clark staring her down. Her eyes were filled in the emotion that I had never felt for anyone but my family.

Love.

Kara was the first to talk.

"And now we're going to have to move." She said in a whisper.

Clark looked like he wanted to abject. In truth I wanted to too. And I knew it was for the man with the golden honey eyes who…were still staring at me. I just couldn't look at him. So I glanced over at Kara.

"Not here Kara. We'll talk about that later." I said in a hopeless voice.

Because I knew after this, we would have to pack up and move again. We couldn't stay here, not with them knowing. They would have no proof if they told the feds. Just overactive imagination, as the feds and everyone else would write it off.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rosalie said with narrowed eyes.

"It means none of your business." Kara told her with the same narrowed eyes as Rosalie. They stared each other down. Neither one of them wanting to give in first.

Nobody wanted to get hurt. The Cullen's were a family. Clark, Kara and I were a family. Nobody wanted to lose anyone. If it came down to a fight, I'm pretty sure they would win. For one they had more people. Two I just didn't want to fight, but I would if it meant Clark or Kara might die. I never thought there would be something else out there that could kill us beside kryptonite. By the tense mood around here it seems as if we would be finding out soon.

I truly hoped things wouldn't come to that.

I felt a wave of calm crash over me.

Knowing it was not natural I looked at the eight people who were not my family. I knew by now Kara nor did Clark have that…ability. The blond guy, Jasper, was looking us right in the eye.

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. We were both looking at each other. He paid no attention to my twin and cousin.

I felt another blast of calm.

This time I allowed it to calm me. I felt all the tension to fade away from my body. My muscles relaxed.

Clark and Kara were calmed the first time. Not me. Usually I was the first one to crack for these things. I always lose staring contests with Clark and Kara.

"How about we go back to our house and we can discuss this calmly." The doctor said in a soothing voice.

I looked down at my phone 9:13p.m. it read.

"I'm sorry but we really have to go home before Charlie gets home from work. But what if tomorrow we meet here at like…noon, I guess?" I asked them with pleading eyes. If we weren't home by the time Charlie was home we'll be in some deep shit.

The doctor looked at his family, looking each of them in the eyes. All but the red head whose name I didn't know.

He looked at Edward last. They stared at each other for a long time. Sometimes Edward would shake his head or nod his head in agreement.

I looked over at the red head. I hadn't seen her at school. She looked too old to be in middle school. Maybe fifteen or sixteen. But if she was in high school how come I hadn't seen her? Granted she didn't look like she was in my grade, but if she was a Cullen wouldn't she sit with the others? Or does she have friends who she sits with?

The offsetting thing about her if that she hadn't looked away from Clark. Nor had Clark look away from her. It reminded me of one of those cheesy romance movies Kara had dragged me to. Where the girl and the guy see each other for the first time and its love at first sight.

Finally the doctor turned his attention back to us.

"I don't think we can make that. I have my shift tomorrow at the hospital from seven-thirty to five."The doctor looked at his family again. Once again he couldn't get the red head to rip her eyes away from Clark. It was making me antsy the way she wouldn't look away. "But what if we meet here again at seven. After dinner of course."

"Of course." Clark said without looking away from the red head.

"Sure I don't see why not." Kara said.

"I guess we'll see you then." I told them.

I was about to turn around and run home. I could see that Kara and Clark were about to, too. Clark unwillingly. But of course that wouldn't happen.

"Wait." Came a female voice from behind us.

I turned around slowly.

I think it was the red head who talked but then again I hadn't ever heard any of the other Cullen girl's voice so I couldn't be sure.

"What are you?" Questioned the red head. I was right it was her.

"Kyptonian." Clark answered.

I turned around and ran off towards home. Clark had just told her our secret.

I felt Kara close behind me. Then Clark a few seconds later.

But before I was out of hearing range I heard the small red head speak once more.

"They aren't lying." She whispered shocked.

As I head home I had a few questions in mind.

How did the tiny red head know if we were lying or not? Who _was_ the red head? And lastly what were the Cullen's?

**I know, I know short chapter. But I wanted to update. I'm sorry about not updating sooner. So I think about 90% know who won the poll. But in case you don't know. Well… I'm sorry I'm not telling'. Speaking of polls, I have a new one on my profile. It won't make any sense but it will be for a story I will be doing after I finish Extraordinary. But trust me I don't think I will be ending this story any time soon. **

**The next story I do will be a twilight and Charmed crossover. And it will be an Alecx________ because I don't see too many Alec storys. If you want to know what the poll is, it's how old do you think Alec and Jane were when they were changed into vamps. And the choices I put were 13, 14, and 15. The only reason I put those is because I didn't think Alec and Jane could be any older than those because in the book they we described as a few years younger than Bella. But I really didn't think that they could be 12. So I put down those options. So…yeah.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-ReadingFan13**

**tiHitt**


	7. Phone Call

Extraordinary Ch.7

By the time we made it to the edge of the forest on the side of Charlie's house, Charlie's cruiser was poling into the drive way.

"Shit," Kara whispered though both Clark and I could hear. Then louder she said, "How the hell are we going to get in without Charlie knowing?"

We all looked at each other. Then I looked around franticly, hoping an idea would suddenly come to me. I looked at the house. I knew coming though the back door wouldn't work. I looked at the tree in front of my window. It was annoying. I could barely see around it when I looked out my window….

Then I remembered I had left my window unlocked.

"Follow me." I said.

I ran in front of the tree, barely stopping, before jumping to one of the branches in front of my window. I hopped onto the roof. Then I prayed that the window would open silently, because I hadn't opened it before, Gods knows the last time Charlie had.

The window made a noise as I slowly slid it up. I stopped.

I hoped Charlie hadn't heard.

I listened for Charlie. I could hear the microwave downstairs going…some sports game going on the TV downstairs…a can being opened. I sighed in relief. He hadn't heard a thing.

I quickly opened the window the rest of the way. Then I climbed through. I turned around to look for Clark and Kara. I stuck my head back out the window with my hands braced on the ledge. They were still at the edge of the forest.

"Come on, now." I murmured knowing they would be able to hear.

Clark was right outside my window within a sixth of a second. I moved out of the way so he could get in. As soon as he was in Kara was outside the window and though it.

We all looked at each other. We got lucky tonight that it didn't turn into a fight. Well except for me and the red head. But hey, she started it. Besides with Clark around I don't think she would be focused on me any time soon.

I sighed tonight had been tiring.

"Hey Kara?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

She laughed.

"My birthday seems like years ago."

"So what exactly are we going to do about our…situation?" Clark broke in. "Happy birthday by the way." He added quickly.

"Honestly I don't know." I said.

"Well neither do I." Kara muttered.

"I say we stay. Just until this blows over and we deal with it. If it doesn't work out then I guess we head back to Smallville or wherever else there is to go." Clark said. "But for now I think we call it a night because I don't know about you ladies but I beat and ready for bed."

I think he was trying to lighten the mood but I don't think it worked to well. When Clark had mentioned leaving Forks, Kara's shoulders slumped down and she was looking at the ground. I had a feeling it wasn't about leaving Forks but leaving Henry.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

We froze.

We quickly looked at the door, then at each other.

"What do we do?" My voice high pitched in panic.

If Charlie saw us like this, awake, window opened, clothed, and our asses not in our beds well, I'm sure Charlie's not that stupid to put things together. Not the truth. Of course not. Just the fact that we weren't here the whole time.

"Run." Was Kara's answer.

Several things happened in those few seconds. I ran to the window, closed it and climbed underneath my blanket on my bed, while Clark and Kara ran though the door that connected Kara and mine's bathroom. I put my back to the door, facing the window, so that I could keep my eyes open. I tried to calm my breathing, with some success.

I heard my door open. The light that made it though showed on the wall I was looking at. After a few long seconds it shut again.

I sighed in relief.

I laid there for a few minutes. I could hear the shower near Charlie's room going...then about ten minutes later snoring for his room.

I got out of my bed. I decided to just wait until morning to shower. I changed in to some blue with white soccer shorts and a black camisole for the night. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow again.

For the first time in a month I didn't dream about Edward. I slept without dreaming.

I awoke with the, now, familiar gray light coming though my window. I lay there for a while thinking back to the night before. About the unknown red head…about me knowing Edward and his family were something other than the humans I've met in the past….about how Clark and the red head couldn't look away from each other…about how we're suppose to met them tonight at seven.

Could it only be a little more than a month ago I lived on the farm? I missed riding the horses. I missed how much land we own and how we could freely run around without worry that someone might see us. I missed seeing Chloe almost every day. I missed Martha. I missed how we lived in the middle of nowhere outside of town.

My phone started to go off next to me on my night stands. The caller ID said it was Chloe. We had been keeping in touch with each other since we had left. I missed the blond.

"Hey Chloe." I whispered.

"Hey Bella. How's the rain? I just know how much you love it." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Amazing, just wonderful." I told her sarcastically back. "And you would know seeing the countless times I have to rant to you about it."

She laughed.

"Well you're in a good mood. How are things there?" I asked her so she wouldn't get me talking about it here.

"Amazing I met this new guy that came here. Let me tell you something he's absolutely perfect for me. His name is Jimmy. And he wants to write in a paper one day just like me…." I let her go on for some time. Ooohhhing and aaawwwing at the right times. I was happy she found someone.

I bet something was in the water lately. It seems as if everyone is falling in love around me. Granted I didn't know if the red head was just curious about Clark. But by the way Clark was looking at her…well I was sure I wouldn't be hearing about Lana Lang for a long time.

"Bella?" I heard Chloe ask me pulling out of my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. Say it again." I told her.

"I said how are things over there?" She repeated.

"Well Kara is basically in love. Clark has eyes for some unknown red he--"

"DO NOT!" Came yelling down the hall before Clark was standing in the hall way.

"Hold on Chloe." I said to the phone. Then I turned my attention to my twin. "Have you ever heard of privacy? And yes you do have eyes for the red head. You couldn't keep your eyes off of her all last night!"

He glared at me for a second before taking my cell from me. Then he started talking to Chloe. I knew he missed her as much as I did.

"I do not 'have eyes' for this girl. I…just thought she had a pretty face." Clark grinned evilly at me before he continued. "Now let me tell you about Edward Cullen. The guy my little sister has the hots for."

"CLARK!" I yelled at him before running at him. Reaching for the phone but he put his hand on my forehead to keeping me at arm's length.

"He's in her biology class. I don't see the pull, but hey, it's not my fault my sister has weird taste." He told Chloe while grinning at me the whole time.

I glared at him.

He smiled at me before leaving my room continuing to talk about Edward.

I went downstairs to eat… I looked at the clock on the microwave, 10: 27a.m. I sighed. I slept in late. I got out the Fruity Pebbles, milk, bowl and spoon. I ate silently.

_Where is Kara?_

I listened for Kara. She was upstairs on the phone with…Henry. She got off the phone then. She came down the stairs with a happy smile on her face.

"Why are you so smiley?" I asked.

"Because I just told Henry that I couldn't make out date tonight. So he asked if I could meet him at the diner in an hour. That's why I'm all smiley as you put it." She said as she pulled a water bottle out from the fridge.

"Oh…well have fun I guess?" it came out as a question.

"Trust me Bella I will. I'm going to go get ready now." She told me heading for the stairs.

"It takes you an hour to get ready? Doesn't usually take you less than that?" I yelled after her.

Her head popped out from the side of the stairs, her hand against the wall.

"I want to blow his mind." She told me before she winked at me. Then in a flash she was upstairs getting ready.

Clark came down the stairs aswas washing outmy bowl. He had the phone to his ear still.

"Yeah…I know…Here's Bella…Ok Bye Chloe." He handed me the phone.

"So were you ever going to tell me about Edward? And later when your brother's gone call me so you can tell me all about this unnamed girl Clark is head over heels for, ok?" Chloe asked.

"Of course I will. You be good. And tell Jimmy that if he hurts you he will be in a world full of pain got that?"

She laughed.

"I don't really think that will be necessary but I send the message along for ya. Bye Bella. You be good too and stay out of trouble for me." She said before she hung up.

"It's already too late for that." I whispered to the phone.

I shook my head and hung up the phone.

_What Chloe doesn't know can't and won't worry her._

Chloe was always worrying about us after she found out about what we were and where we came from. I used to think there was something wrong with the girl. Did she even care if she got hurt? Btu she explained once that if she got hurt or even killed, so long as we would help people in need, she would be ok with herself. Chloe wasn't scared easily, but when she was scared you knew it had to be bad.

I went upstairs to get ready for the day. I knew within the back of my mind that this could be the last day we ever spent in Forks. With someone we didn't trust completely knowing our secret…well lets' just say that was the reason Clark never told Lex Luther. It was dangerous.

Thinking of Lex made me wonder if he was looking for us at this moment. I wouldn't put it past him, with all the money rich kid had well I pretty sure he could get anybody to do what he wanted. Our sudden departure was odd none the less. It hadn't even been planned for a month before we left. We never told him where we were going just the fact that we were going to live with family while someone else took care of the farm. He had asked many times if we were ever coming back to Smallville and where we were going. I never told him. I actually told him up his ass once. I never like rich kid. Clark used to be friends with him. Even saved his life once but Lex was too close to our secret, so Clark decided it would be best if they weren't friends. Clark and I kept Kara far away from Lex. Clark knew Lex liked blonds and I didn't want my cousin to be with some rich kid jerk.

I shook my head.

I had enough to worry about in Forks; I did not need to worry about Smallville too.

I dressed for the day. A black t-shirt with my faded blue jeans and my black and white converse. Perfect. I put my hair in a tight pony tail. I didn't need my hair in my face today of all days.

I checked the time on my phone. 11:48 a.m. it read. Only about eight more hours until we had to meet up with the Cullen's again.

I heard the door bell ring. I faintly heard the front door open then close. Kara must have left with Henry.

I went over to my book self and grabbed a random book. Wuthering Heights was the random pick. I had read this book many times before. Martha had gotten it for me when I was eleven for my birthday. I fell in love with the book the first time I read it.

It was actually a nice day outside for once. So I grabbed a blanket out of the closet in the upstairs hall way. I grabbed my book and my iPod. Then I headed out side into the back yard. I laid the blanket underneath the tree that was right smack dab in the middle of the yard. I turned the IPod as loud as it would go and put it on shuffle. The first song was Take it off by Ke$ha. I started to sing along like the retard I was.

I had reached about seventy-seven pages into the book and in the middle of Fer Sure by The Medic Droid, when I had a feeling someone was watching me. You know that feeling where you have someone watching you but you don't know where from, yeah that feeling. I turned the IPod on pause and then I looked around.

The silence was eerie and it was creeping me the hell out. I closed Wuthering Heights, reading forgotten. I got up and looked at the forest right behind the fence. I mean it seriously bordered the fence. And right now the forest looked dark. Like anything could jump out at any moment. But then I heard movement for the tree I was standing under. I looked up, only to have my eyes meet with honey golden ones.

Then the back door slammed open. I swear I jumped out of my skin and ten feet off the ground. Clark was standing there leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Bella, I think I'm going to go for a run or go into town or something. And don't worry I'm be back by six or something like that." Clark told me.

"Whatever have fun." I told him. I sounded off. My voice high with recently been scared shitless. And I'm pretty sure my face was beat red.

After I heard the truck rumble its way down the street and out of hearing range I turned my attention back to the person in the tree.

"You might as well come down. And if you try to run…well, I think we both know who's faster after last night." I said to the tree. Well when you put it that way I sounded mental.

The person jumped down from the tree landing right in front of me. He landed with a low thud.

"Edward Cullen, what the hell are you doing in a tree, in my backyard, watching me for who knows how long?" I asked him with my hands on hips.

"I—I—I was j—just--"he stuttered. I have to admit it was kind of cute the way he stuttered.

I shook my head back and forth.

"Yeah I know what you were doing." I told him. I couldn't hide the smile that was threatening to come out. "But could you tell me why you where watching me?"

He looked lost for the right words for a couple of seconds. His mouth would open then snap close.

I once again shook my head. This time the smile escaped and he saw it.

I bent down and picked up the blanket, IPod and Wuthering Heights and headed for the back door. I opened the back door and leaned against the door frame facing Edward. He hadn't moved. He was just watching me. Again I felt my face heat up.

"Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come inside?" I asked him with a small smile on my face.

Edward made his way to me. Then he went past me and into my house.

I closed the back door and turned around to the unknown and the mystery that was Edward Cullen.

**So I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written in a while. And I want to say sorry…I guess. I don't know. I recently went back and fixed most of the mistakes on recent chapters. I rewrote a few things. Maybe added a sentence or two here or there. I just thought I would let you guys know that in case you want to go back and read it. You don't have to but if you do feel free to do so.**

**I want to ask you guys a few questions. **

**I've been thinking about changing the rating on my story from T to M. I never thought I would but I've been thinking and I just thought I would see what you guys think. If you don't want me to then I won't but if you think it's a good idea then I will. In the reviews tell me if you think I should or not.**

**I'm in need of some new music to listen to. So review and tell me what some songs you like are. I'll try to listen to them.**

**The poll of how old you think Jane and Alec were when they were changed is still on my profile if you want to vote.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**-ReadignFan13**


	8. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 8

"So…um…what exactly were you doing in my tree?" I asked Edward. "'Cause it's kinda creepy and stalkerish. I really hope you don't do these kinds of things to the humans of Forks."

Edward was seated on the living room couch while I was standing there looking at him with my hands on my hips.

"How do you know that I'm not a human?" Edward asked with one eyebrow raised. He was smiling crookedly at me. It made my heart race.

_No calm down you stupid heart…slow down…please…_

"Well for one you just jumped down from a tree without breaking a bone or landing on your ass. You stopped a moving van with one hand. You were fast enough to get from one end of the parking lot to where I was standing. And don't think I forgot that. And then there was last night." I looked at him cockily. His face was total expressionless now, giving nothing away. "Would you like for me to continue?"

"No I think I get your point." He told me flatly.

I huffed and joined him on the couch. I faced him. He was openly staring at me. It should be creepy but it only made me blush.

"So seeing how you're not going to answer why the hell you were in a tree, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Want to race?" he asked me.

I snorted. Not very lady like of me but oh well.

"Why would we race? We both know I'm faster."

"But how can we be sure if we don't race. Besides you asked what I wanted to do, so I answered."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. Where are we going to do this?" I asked.

He gave me a crooked grin and was standing at my backdoor for in a few seconds. Unless he wasn't trying to be fast and that's as fast as he could go well…let's just say I know who's going to win this little race of ours.

I joined him at a human pace. I didn't want him to know how fast I was…yet.

"Follow me." He said before taking off into the forest.

_Let him think you're faster…for now._

I was right behind him matching his pace.

We ran for a while until we reached some sort of clearing.

"So…where are we?" I asked.

"A clearing where my family and I play baseball sometimes." He answered.

"You play baseball?"

"Of course I do." He said like it was obvious.

"Huh."

"What do you mean 'huh'?"

"I mean as in its kind of hard to see little Alice playing baseball."

He chuckled at that.

"Yes well she does no matter how hard it is to believe."

"Sounds fun." I whispered.

"Why? Don't you, Clark and Kara play games like that too?"

"We play games with our…abilities sure. But we don't play it much, only on each other's birthday…so twice a year. And anyways that's what we were doing last night, because it was Kara's birthday." I explained.

"What kind of games do you play?"

"Well we used to race, when we were younger, but soon we figured out that we were all equally fast, so we don't play that much anymore. Now it's mostly hide-n-go-seek." I shook my head. "So when are we going to do this race."

"Now." He pointed all the way to the other side of the clearing. "From there and back."

"Seems easy enough." I said.

"Ready to lose Bella?"

"Shut up Cullen. And don't come crying to me when you lose."

He laughed at this.

"Ready?" I said.

"Set…Go!"He said before we took off.

I went at his pace until we reached the other side of the clearing, the halfway mark, then I went at my pace. I passed him within a tenth of a second and was back where we began. I won. And Edward was a second and a sixtieth behind me.

"I WIN!" I shouted sporting my inter Clark.

"Why were you going slower before? If you were this fast?" He asked me.

"Well because, one I had no idea where we were going and two I thought you would like to think you were faster for a few minutes. Might, you know, boost your tiny ego." I smiled.

He crouched into a fight position. What the hell? I was only joking. Maybe he does have a tiny ego.

"You did not just say that." He threatened while grinning slyly.

My eyebrows pinched together before he playfully lunged at me. We landed in a tangle of limbs on the ground with a thud that announced that we were indeed on the ground. We somehow got to the position where I was on the back and Edward had both my hands above my head with one of his icy hands and the other was on the side of my face while he was straddling my waist.

We were both breathing hard and looking into each other's eyes. My eyes darted down to his lips. His…beautifully sculpted lips…his very kissable lips…his lips that were getting bigger…

I looked back up at his eyes that were clouded with…lust…love? Anyways he was leaning down and I noticed his eyes were staring straight at my lips.

In the back of my head while he was leaning his head towards mine I heard that Disney song from the Little Mermaid. _Sha-la-la-la-la-la… Don't be scared…You got the mood prepared…Go on and kiss the girl…Sha-la-la-la-la-la…Don't stop now…Don't try to hide it how…You want to kiss the girl…_

Finally after two long agonizing seconds his cool mouth had reached mine. He kissed me like I was the most fragile thing he had ever seen or kissed for that mattered. I pulled my hands from his grip and grabbed onto his hair, which earned me a surprise growl. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my mouth. He put one of his hands on my waist, where his legs still were, and the other hand was cupping my face. I kissed him with my strength and after a few more seconds he was kissing me back with nearly the matching strength. We kissed roughly filled with need, lust, desire, and want. I could feel his growing arousal, which was make a tent in his pants, on my stomach. I moved my hips up to ground into him creating some friction.

He rolled right off me and out a few from me after I had grounded into him. We were both panting, I could say that much.

"Don't do that if you don't want to get hurt." He warned me.

"Why?" I asked in return. He just kissed me and now he's saying we shouldn't do it again. Of course the man who gave me my first kiss wouldn't want to kiss me again. Hell he's not even looking at me.

"Because I'm dangerous. Haven't I told you that before?"

"So I can be dangerous too doesn't mean I won't let someone else love me." I covered my mouth and my eyes widened. I hope he doesn't catch what I really meant.

"Bella someone like me doesn't deserve to be loved by someone like you."

"Bullshit!" I yelled.

He finally looked at me. He looked shocked that I would say something like that.

"I'm not even human!" I continued. I pointed at Edward and stuck my finger in front of his face. I was shouting and yelling at him at this point. "You are that's what you don't get! I was never human and I can never be human! You think that growing up around them is easy when they're always complaining that they wish they had powers! The only thing I ever wanted was to _be _human! But you know what? I learned to live with who and what I am unlike you! You whine and whine how no one gets you and how you're a monster. And one day everyone will listen to you and you'll have no one! And you will have no one to blame but yourself." I finished in a voice barely above a whisper

I ran off without looking back at him. I had no idea where I was going just away from humans…away from Forks…and away from Edward.

I felt someone following me, probably Edward. I jumped up and flew out of there.

I flew out to space. Flying was something that Kara had taught me when I was fifteen. Kara and I tried to teach Clark but we never got him to do it. Kara thought it had something to do with the fact that girls mature before boys and she teased him about it but he didn't seemed to care. He shrugged it off.

Kara taught me soon after that we could go out to space and not have to worry about breathing. She taught me how you could hear everything from up here. I came up here sometimes to think.

Suddenly all I wanted was to hear my father. My biological father, Jor—El. See my father wasn't really alive but he was able to talk to us through the Fortress. It was located in the far north. I don't think we ever told father we ever moved out of Smallville. I hadn't spoken to him since before we left for Forks. I like my father. Clark and father had their moments. And Jor—El and Kara hated each other. Father had warned us that Kara couldn't be trusted but so far Clark and I had no reason to believe that Kara was out to kill us.

I flew to the Fortress.

"Father," I shouted in the crystal house.

"Bella, my beautiful daughter." Came his response.

"Yes father?"

"It has been a long time. Has Kara gotten to your brother and you?" he accused. He always asked this question whenever I hadn't visited him in a while. I wondered at one point if it was because he had no one but us. He must be lonely.

"No father. Kara hasn't done anything. We've just been busy lately."

"Well I assume you have a reason to be visiting after all this time?"

"What a daughter can't visit her dead father?"

"Not without a reason."

"I just wanted to get away from everyone from Forks." I said without thinking.

"Forks?"

"That's what we've been busy with. We moved in with one of Martha's relative's." I explained

"Is Martha unable to take care of you and Clark?"

"No, she just got a job offer that would require her to move."

It was silent for a while.

"You came here for another reason." He declared.

"What?" I was shocked that my father would come to that…even though it was true.

"You know what I said."

I sighed. I wasn't going to win.

"I just yelled at a boy who thinks that he's more dangerous than I am. As if." I scoffed.

"His name?" he sounded a little pissed. Why? Why would my father even care? He never has in the past.  
"Edward Cullen." I answered carefully.

The crystal that the Fortress was made of shook and so did the ground. This only happened when he was mad. But why would father be mad at the name of a Edward Cullen?

"Father, what do you know?" I said slowly.

"Isabella, stay away from his kind and family." He said, father was really pissed but why would he be?

"His kind? You mean stay away from humans?" I asked.

"He and his family are not even close to humans. You, Kara and Clark are closer to human than the Cullen's."

"But why?" I was astonished. Father had never told me who to talk to and who not to. Besides Kara.

"Because I said so."

"Whatever. Goodbye father."

"Goodbye my daughter." He said before I ran out of there.

I was about fifty feet away from the Fortress when I flew up to the sky. I flew back to Forks. I had only been flying for about five minutes when Flew down to the clearing Edward and I had been in earlier. He was clearly not here. I ran to Charlie's house. By the time I had reached the house it was nearly four in the afternoon.

Kara was sitting on my bed when I came home.

"So how was your date with Henry?" I asked while sitting on the edge and taking off my shoes.

"Good. And just where were you? "

"I went to go see my father…after I was with Edward." I mumbled the last part.

"What did you just say?" she knew damn well what I had said.

"I said I went to go see my father."

"No, no, after that."

"After I was with Edward?"

"Yes that one. How did you see Edward?"

"He came here and I invited him in."Leaving out the part where he was in my tree. "Then I asked what he wanted to do and he answered with a race. Then we kissed and he said he was dangerous so I kind of yelled at him. Then I flew off and went to go see father." I said in a rush.

"Whoa, wait. You two kissed?"

"Yes why?"

She hugged me tightly.

"My baby cousin finally got kissed!" she squeaked in my ear.

"Yes, no will you let me go?"

She released me.

"Aw are you saving hugs for Edward now?"

"No did you forget the part where I said I yelled at him?"

"But not for kissing you right?"

"No I yelled at him for saying he was dangerous."

She snorted.

"Him, dangerous?" she questioned.

I nodded.

"If only he knew." She said shaking her head.

"Do what to hear the weirdest part of my day?" I asked after a while.

"Sure I've got time."

"Father told me to stay away from the Cullen's."

Her eyebrows pulled together in a questioning stare.  
"Why would your father say that? Does he even know the Cullen's?"

"I don't think he knows them. But you should have seen him. He said something like 'stay away from his kind and his family'."I answered.

"That's weird."

"Yeah."

Kara left after a while.

I lay back on my bed and after awhile I let sleep take over.

_I was in the forest…I think…well somewhere where there are lots of trees. It's dark, maybe because the trees are covering the sky…so I can't see if its daylight._

_I'm stumbling along. Which was weird because I have perfect balance. I fall right into a clearing; a meadow would be a better word. It's beautiful. There are flowers everywhere and in the distance you can hear water. A stream must be close by. It's shaped like an oval. If you look up you can see the full moon with all the stars scattered along the night sky._

_Someone steps out from the other side of the clearing. A man…Edward. My Edward. He stares right at me. Then he smiles at me. _

_I can feel myself smile in return. _

_He's next to me in second. He cups my face and tilts it up so that our faces are millimeters away from each other. Edward slowly leans his face down. I close my eyes. I feel his cool lips on mine for a few seconds. I put my hands in his shoulders and trail my way up to his sex—hair. My fingers tangle themselves there earning me a growl from deep in his throat. I hum in response to that. He slowly trails kisses down my chin…across my jaw…down to the middle of my throat…he starts to suck lightly on my pulsing point… he licks my pulsing point and moans…_

_Then he bit me._

_I hear father's voice in my head…_

"_I told you to stay away from him…"_

"Bella! Bella!" a voice called. Clark. There was shaking, and earthquake maybe? No I was shaking? No someone was shaking me.

I opened my eyes to see Clark right there in my face.

"It's called personal space. Learn it." I grumbled.

"Get up we only have an hour before we have to meet the Cullen's." he responded shaking me again.

I sighed.

"Fine I'm up. I'm up." I said while sitting up in my bed. I rubbed my eyes.

_That was about the weirdest dream I've ever had…_

I go into the bathroom to wash my face. I stare into the mirror. I tilt my neck a little and look at it. There is no bit mark. I shake my head and run my hand through my hair.

I turned on the water and put some on my face. I grab my brush and redo my ponytail.

I run back into my room and put my shoes back on. Then I run downstairs and past Clark and Kara into the kitchen.

"No using powers in the house!" Kara yelled at me. "Charlie will be home soon."

"Yeah yeah."

I decided on Fruity Pebbles for dinner. When I was halfway through my bowl Charlie was pulling up in the driveway. I quickly downed the rest of my cereal and washed it out. I heard Charlie hanging his gun and belt up.

"Hey kids. What are you kids doing?"

"Well Henry invited me to a movie and Bella and Clark are meeting Angela and Ben at the movies too. I made you your favorite, fried fish, it's in the fridge." Kara said.

"Okay but remember to be back by ten." Charlie said while making his way to the fridge.

We left Charlie to his dinner and headed to the rusty old truck. Kara was driving and Clark was in the middle so I was left with the window seat.

"You buttered up Uncle Charlie." Clark said while chuckling.

"Of course I did. How else would we have gotten to go on a school night?"

"I am so proud of you." He said.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Clark would approve.

We ditched the truck a few miles out of town. The time on the dash board said that it was 6:56 p.m. We got out and headed to the clearing where we had said to be last night. The animals cleared as we made our way.

When we got there the Cullen's were already here. From right to left the were lined up. The big one Emmett was on the left then Rosalie, the red head, Mrs. Cullen, Dr. Cullen, Jasper, Alice, and finally Edward.

The doctor was the first one to speak.

"Okay let's get this started."

**Okay so what do you think? I want to at least to get to 50 reviews. So that's like 16 reviews from you reads. **

**I have a new poll up on my profile. It's for what story I should start to write next. I have some of the first chapter written for most of them. But that does ****not**** mean I am going to stop writing Extraordinary. I will be writing both at the same time. **

**I know what's going to happen next and you don't unless you review!**

**Until the next chapter**

**-ReadingFan13**

**Press this button to review**

**(**

**)**

**(**

**)**

**(**


	9. WindowWard

Extraordinary

Chapter 9

To say I was nervous would be an understatement. You know how humans say they have butterflies in their stomach? Well it was like that in mine only it was like bees were in there attacking the sides of me. The way the doctor said 'Okay let's get this started' made it sound like we were going to fight. But then again after me and the red head fought last night wasn't really helping me. I just hope Clark and Kara come out alive.

Clark was in-between Kara and I. Kara was closer to the big one, Emmett. And I was close to Edward even though there was like fifteen feet between the Cullen's and my family.

I was looking anywhere but Edward. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was staring directly at me but I refuse to glance there after this afternoon. So instead of looking there I stared at the doctor.

"Let's get started with what?" Clark asked. Clark wasn't acting like he normally does. He sounded more mature and in control of the situation. That was anything but the way I was acting.

"Why are so nervous?" the blond man, Jasper asked. He was staring directly at me.

"Because I don't want to fight." I whispered hoping I wouldn't have to admit it any louder.

"Who said anything about fighting?" The supermodel blond, Rosalie asked while her eyes narrowed even more.

I looked down at my shoelaces. I didn't like the way the Cullen's were just staring at me.

"Well it's just the way Dr. Cullen said what he said. It sounded like you think we're fighting." I murmured.

_I really hope they can hear me._

The doctor spoke again.

"Well let's started out by introducing us to each other. We can't all know each other's names. I'm Carlisle."

The house wife, Mrs. Cullen talked next.

"I'm Esme." She gave one of those motherly smiles. Before she looked down at the red head.

The tiny red head glared at me and I didn't return it but when she glanced to Clark she had a fully fledged smile.

"I'm Maggie. Hello again Clark." My head snapped up to look at Clark.

Whoa wait what? When the hell did they meet? My face must have given away my question or maybe it was the fact that Kara was given him the same look because he explained.

"We meet again in town." He whispered to the two of us.

"As in arranged or randomly?" Kara asked turning her attention back to the Cullen's. I still didn't look away from my twin.

"Randomly. I don't even have her phone number." He responded.

"But you _want _her number." I mumbled. I heard a few snickers, one was Kara's I knew that much.

I looked up at my twin only to find that his face was beet red.

"Anyway moving on." Maggie said but I could see she was smiling.

"Rosalie." The blond girl, sorry, Rosalie said. Well she was pissed. Probably pissed that she was here and not in front of a mirror.

"Well I'm Emmett." The big bodybuilder, Emmett boomed enthusiastically.

"I am Edward." Edward said still staring at me. I looked down at my shoelace again. I was determined not to look at him at tonight.

"I'm Alice." I had to look up. Whoever talks that loud deserves my attention. "And I can tell that we're going to be great friends." She said while lightly jumping up and down and clapping her hands together. Remind me never to give Alice coffee.

"Jasper." The bland male said while nodding his head once.

"Okay…well um…hi I'm Bella." When I said that, I felt like I was introducing myself at one of those group classes or like being the new kid.

"I'm Clark." My twin said having only eyes for Maggie once again.

"And I'm Kara." My cousin said.

"So no one's fighting, right?" I asked just to be sure.

"That would be correct." The doctor, Carlisle answered.

"And we're good?" I asked once more.

The doctor chuckled.

"Yes we are good." he replied. It seems as if the doctor does the talking.

"So…what exactly are you?" Kara asked.

"I'm sorry it's against our rules, laws, to tell you that." Carlisle responded.

"But if we guessed you would be okay? Like you would be able to tell us if we were right or wrong." Kara asked.

The doctor glanced around at his family.

"Yes, I see no problem with that." The doctor said carefully.

"Okay that's something we'll keep in mind." Kara replied.

A few moment of silence past.

"So awkward much?" The bodybuilder, Emmett said chuckling as he finished.

Clark laughed with him. We'll at least they'll get along.

"Totally." Clark said. He still wouldn't so much as glance away from Maggie.

"So that's it?" I asked.

The doctor looked at his family again.

"I would assume so. But if I could ask just one question?"

"Um…sure?" Kara replied.

"I've taken notice a few things and I know that you are not like us. And Clark had said last night you were Kyptonian. What is Kyptonian?" The doctor asked.

Clark laughed.

"Hey if you won't even tell us what you are, yet we have told you, I really don't think that it's fair for us to tell you where we come from." Clark said. "Sorry." He shrugged.

"That seems quiet fair." The doctor said.

Then I guess we all agreed this gathering thing was over because we broke up into groups. Alice and Rosalie went to Kara's side. I could hear that they started talking about clothes and fashion. Emmett and Jasper talked between the two of them. Maggie and Clark met halfway between the two of them. Carlisle and Esme ran off holding hands. I think they were going home. But then again what do I know. I was still determined not to look at Edward but I was still aware of his presence. I could hear him slowly walking towards me.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked me.

"Of course we can talk everyone is capable of talking…as far as I know." I responded still not looking at him instead I was staring at a tree.

"You know what I meant."

"Fine talk."

"Somewhere more private?" he answered. He started to sound annoyed. Good.

"Lead the way."

He ran off and as said I followed.

We ran for a while before he stepped into a meadow. It was oval shaped. There were flowers everywhere. It was nighttime so you could see the full moon and the stars above us. There was the faint sound of water a fair distance away. A stream must be close by.

It was the meadow from my dream.

_Holy…shit…_

I froze once I realized this. I don't believe in coincidences anymore. Not after everything that's happen in my life. Was this a new ability that I had gotten? Or was it my father who sent that dream as reinforcement to what he said? I was thinking the second option seeing how Kara has all her powers and she never mention having dreams about places you would see later.

Edward was standing in the middle of the meadow. He was looking at me but I still was stubborn enough not to look at him. But I was still aware of him.

"Will you please look at me?"

I sighed. I finally looked at him for the first time tonight.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked making sure my voice didn't give away anything.

"About this afternoon." He said taking a step towards me. I stood still.

"What about it?"

Another step.

"I wanted to apologize."

Another step.

"Okay." I said.

Another step.

"I'm sorry."

One more step and we would be touching.

"For?"

"I thought about what you said. And you were right."

I smiled. A small one. I wasn't ready to forgive him yet. I wonder how sorry he really is.

"I never thought I would live to see the day that Edward Cullen would admit he was wrong."

He rolled his eyes.

He opened his mouth to say something, probably a come—back, but my phone buzzed in my pocket. I got a text from Kara.

_We have to go home soon…so get to the truck asap.-K._

_Ok on my way-B._

"I have to go home now." I told Edward.

"Does that mean you'll forgive me for being a moron?" He asked hopeful.

I leaned in real close to his lips but stood on my tippy toes to his ear, I got real close.

"Not yet." I whispered before I ran to the truck.

By the time I made it to the truck Clark and Kara had it started and were waiting on me. I jumped in and I once again got the window seat. The only difference was that Clark was diving.

"So…Bella what did Edward want to talk about?" She asked grinning evilly.

"Nothing much." I tried to turn the attention somewhere else. "So Clark…you and Maggie?" I wagged my eyebrows at him.

He blushed a bit but nothing supernova.

"No we just talked about how tomorrow is her first day at school."

Kara threw her hands up into the air.

"Yes! Now humans will stop calling us new kid whenever they talk to us!" she almost shouted. Well she said it very loudly.

I leaned forward to look at Clark around Kara ignoring her comment.

"Wait, which grade is she going to be in?" I asked.

"Ours." Was his short response.

"Oh…but she looks like she could barely pass for sixteen." I protested.

Clark only shrugged.

"Hey Kara did you tell Clark about what my father said?" I asked turning my attention to my cousin.

"Bella I told him _everything_ you told me this afternoon."

"Everything?" I asked. Surely she didn't tell my big brother about…that…right?

"Everything."Clark clarified. " So tell me is Edward a good kisser." He started making kissy noises.

_Two can play at this game…_

"He's and amazing kisser!" I even squeaked like a little school girl. "And he can do this one thing with hi-"

"Okay! Okay! I get your drift!" he yelled as we pulled up into Charlie's driveway.

Clark killed the engine and ran, at a human pace, into Charlie's house.

"We're back!" Clark yelled as he entered the house. Kara was right behind him. And I followed suit.

"I call shower Bella!" Kara yelled at me making her way upstairs.

Well I guess I have an hour to kill doing…what?

I went up to my bedroom and did my homework. I was finished with it within twenty minutes. I grabbed my IPod and tried to listen to some music and ended up listening to I caught myself by Paramore but I quickly changed it when the lyrics reminded me of Edward. Next on my IPod was Shake it by Metro Station. I left it there until I got bored. Next…halfway gone by lifehouse. Next…Undo it by Carrie Underwood. I flung the head phone out of my ears and turned off my IPod.

The tap at the window alerted me of his presence.

"Holy shit!" My hand went to my mouth and I think I jumped ten feet off the ground as I slowly turned to the window.

It was Edward.

I slid the window open.

"What the hell are you doing? You could fall and break your ass!" I stage whispered. I leaned out and grabbed him by his shirt. "Get your ass in here before I have to drive you to the damn hospital!" I continued.

He grinned.

As soon as he was safely in my room…well let's just say my anger just didn't go away like that…

"What the hell were you thinking? I'm not even going to ask how the hell you even got to my window. And why the hell would you even come to my window at like ten thirty at night? Did you catch some random case of amnesia and just forget that the police chief fucking lives here?" I fumed still stage whispering to him. I so did not need Charlie to come up here and catch me alone with a boy in my room. I locked the door that led to the hallway and the bathroom. Only to turn around and see he was sitting on the edge of my bed. I stood in front of him. Because I knew that if I sat next to him he wouldn't take me seriously.

"I didn't want you to go to sleep still mad at me." He whispered and then he made some puppy dog face. I have to admit it was cute the way his eyes got all big and his lips jutted out.

"That's what this is about? I hope you're really not that stupid. Though it would just my luck that you were all beauty and no brains."

"So you're not mad?" he asked.

"Well how the hell can you be mad at a guy who risks his ass just to climb through a window of a girl that is living in the police chief's house?" I asked.

"I wouldn't know seeing how I prefer women and not men." He responded with a straight face. If it were me I wouldn't have been able to keep a straight face.

"You know that's not what I meant." I accused.

He smirked now.

"Oh I know." He answered.

I rolled my eyes.

"You really need to go _now_ before someone walks in and catches us." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" he asked.

"Yes, now you really need to go." I said pushing him to the window.

_Well if he can get up surely he can get down…right?_

"Bye." He whispered before he jumped down from the window and left.

"Yeah bye." I whispered.

The rest of the night went fast. Before I knew it I was lying in bed ready for sleep to take over.

I awoke to the now familiar gray streaming through my window.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower. Fifteen minutes later I was getting my sugar fix from Fruity Pebbles.

Today I was wearing a cotton greenish blue dress that went to the middle of my thigh and I put on silver high heels that match my necklace/family crest. I even put in silver hoop earrings. I just let my hair do its thing…so my hair was kind of curly.

Kara and Clark came down within the next five minutes. Clark had two muffins and Kara just had one.

"So Clark how do you think your girlfriend's first day of school is going to be?" Kara asked.

"First off she's not my girlfriend sec-" Clark started but I cut him off.

I snorted. "She's not your girlfriend yet." I said.

He glared at me but continued. 'Anyways as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," cue the glare at me. "Second of I just hope her day goes smoothly."

"You know you want to kiss her." Kara muttered.

"I bet he wants to go farther than that." I said.

"Shut up you two." Clark said.

Clark drove to school today. I was in the middle seat today and Kara got the window seat. As soon as we parked in a parking spot at school Clark was off.

"Where you goin'?" I called after him.

"Maggie." Was all I got from him.

Kara and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes at the same time.

"He may not know it but he is head over heels." Kara said to me as we made our way to the school.

"Is that a nice way of saying he's whipped?" I asked in return.

She laughed and said, "Yeah basically."

We parted our separate ways for our lockers. But surprisingly my locker had Edward leaning right up against it. He and I of course got stares and whispers about us, but I ignored them, as I opened my locker.

"Couldn't stay away now could we?" I asked him.

"Not even if hell tried to swallow me up." He said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure Romeo." I said.

He took my books from me as I got them out of my locker.

"I hope you realize if I'm faster than you chances are I'm stronger too. So can you please give them back?" I asked.

Not that I minded it just didn't help the rumors that were about to be going around school.

"You can have them back when you get to your first period class." He responded as we began our journey to my first period class.

"I hope your realize that chivalry died a long time ago."

"Well I guess I'll be bring that back."

"What are you going to bring back next? Sexy?"

He got real close to me and whispered in my ear, "I'm working on that part." He leaned away from me and said normally, "Besides I think you already brought it back with that dress."

I blushed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever Edward."

"It's true. Where did you get it? My own personal hell to seduce me?"

"Trust me Cullen I think I can do that without the damn dress."

We arrived at my class room then.

"So are you going to get me my books back now?" I asked. The bell was going to ring soon and I really don't think Edward's class was anywhere close.

He handed me my books back and I was about to head to class when I noticed Edward was leaning his head down toward me.

He kissed me slowly, passionately, at first but when I kissed back with about half my strength he started to kiss me harder. He had his hand on my waist pulling me closer and I slowly licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth when I heard the voice of a teacher.

"Mr. Cullen! Ms. Kent! I suggest you get to your classrooms now before I send you to the principal's office!"

I sighed.

"See you later." I mumbled as I hurried into my class room.

_Yeah nice way to help clear up those rumors when you just sucked face in the hallway… _

I spotted Maggie next to my desk and headed right over. I still didn't like her too much but if she was someday going to date my brother I had to play nice. I sighed once more and I sat down.

"Maggie." I nodded once to her.

"Bella." She copied my nod.

"Let me see your schedule." I asked with my hand outstretched.

"Why?"

'Because I want to see how many classes we have together so we are both prepared." When I saw that she wasn't going to give me it I said, "I also know Clarks."

She reluctantly handed it to me.

I quickly looked over it and saw that she and I only had this class and gym together. I handed it back.

"You and I only have this class, fourth period and gym together."

"And Clark?"

"You have the rest of the day with him."

The rest of the morning was uneventful. I hadn't seen Edward since the teacher threaten us about the principal's office. But I did see Alice a few times in the hallway. We only passed each other but we smiled, waved and said hi.

Now it was time for lunch and I wondered if I would be sitting my Edward or would he come sit by us. Were we even a couple? Or was I just a fling? Maybe he didn't like labels and would say he likes the way things are right now and he didn't want to categorize us? I mean we kissed a few times. We got along and had a few things in common. But we never official said to each other if we were a couple or not.

_Damn it why did things have to be confusing when it came to Edward Cullen?_

Everyone else was at lunch by now but I had to ask the teacher a question after class and now I was late/ I turned the corner to the cafeteria when I ran right in the Jessica and Lauren.

_Perfect just what I need…_

**So I updated pretty freakin fast this time and I think it's one of the longest chapters I've done with 17 pages. The poll for which story I'm going to start is still up. Right now it's a three way tie. With seven people voted. One person voted for one that didn't have any votes to begin with. So I guess you can go vote I mean I'm not forcing you to vote but you can just for the hell of it if you want. **

**So let's try to get to 60 reviews for this chapter. Which is like 13 reviews form you readers. **

**I know what's going to happen next and you don't unless you review.**

**-ReadingFan13**

**Press this button to review**

**{**

**}**

**{**

{e said ta


	10. Confusion

Extraordinary

Chapter 10

"You've got to be kidding me." I muttered.

Jessica and Lauren both had on too short of skirts. The skirts could pass as belts. They both had too much makeup on and it was smearing from the rain. There was a third girl behind them she was blond with seaweed green eyes and was most likely 5'7. She too was wearing a belt/skirt like Jessica and Lauren. I didn't know her name but I didn't really care for that matter.

"Jessica. Lauren." I said.

I so did not want to deal with them at the moment. As I tried to pass around them but of course they moved in front of me again.

I sighed.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I hear you're dating Edward Cullen." Jessica stated.

"And…" I asked. So what if she heard that? Not everything they heard was true.

"And I want you to stay away from him." Jessica said.

"Now why the hell would I do that?" I was seriously getting annoyed now.

"Because now that he wants a girlfriend he should get the best." She stated like it was obvious.

I laughed a little only to look back at Jessica and she was dead serious.

"Really? And who might that be?" I asked heavy on my sarcasm.

"Me of course."

"That's really hard to believe. And now that you've said it I think I'm going to go to lunch now." I tried to weave around the three girls but she stepped in my way again.

"Look," I said. "I am hungry, so if you'll excuse me…" I said trying once more to move around them. Again for the billionth time she walked in my path.

"Seriously? What are we in? The second grade?" I exclaimed.

I think she was going to have some sort of comeback but then I felt a cold arm wrap around my waist.

And then I heard his voice, "Ladies what appears to be the problem here?"

Jessica's smile fell for a second but she composed herself just in time.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. We were just talking about the trig quiz next week. I hear it'll be hard and worth twenty percent of our grade." Jessica said smiling brightly.

"Yeah I hear it's because the Mrs. Wilson is pregnant. And I guess she got a bit pissed when she found out." I said playing along.

I think Edward was going to say something but he got cut off by the bell. Within a few seconds the halls where flooded with students. The Bitch Squad got lost in it.

I groaned.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked me.

"I didn't get to eat lunch." I moaned in hunger.

"We can't have that not can we?" He said.

"Huh?"

Edward grasped my elbow and pulled me out of the school building. And closer to the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

I got no response.

"Edward?"

Still no response but we were getting closer to the parking lot.

"Edward where the hell are we going?" I asked pissed off he wouldn't answer me.

"Somewhere to get you something to eat." Was all he said.

"I hate surprises Edward." I warned him.

"Just trust me."

"I barely even know you." I said. "Why would I trust you?"

He shrugged.

We had finally gotten to his Volvo. He got in the driver's seat and I hesitated on the passenger's side.

He rolled down the window. "Come on get in. Aren't you hungry?" He asked.

My stomach growled. I glared at him when he smirked at me.

"Fine." I huffed getting in the damn Volvo.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Whatever." I muttered.

He drove out of the school parking lot and out of town.

"Where the hell are we going?" I asked. "The town and food is the other way." I pointed behind me.

"It may be but we're going somewhere special." He said.

"And where is that?"

"My house." He said.

"Your…house…" I choked out.

"Yep."

"Why your house?" I asked.

"Why not my house? Is there something wrong with my house?"

"Well I wouldn't know I've never been there before." I said a bit pissed he didn't tell me this before.

"Bella." He warned.

"What?" I asked still a bit pissed.

"Please calm down." he said looking at me with his intense golden eyes.

I surrendered. "Fine, fine." I said.

I remained quiet for awhile. I glanced over at Edward who was staring straight ahead at the road. I just happen to glance at the speed pedometer.

"You realize you're going almost twice the legal limit?" I asked.

"Yes. My family likes to drive fast. Is that a crime?"

"It will be when a cop catches you." I muttered.

He snickered but didn't say any snappy comment back to me.

"What nothing to say back? No sarcastic comment?" I asked after a few minutes.

Edward shook his head. "That's your department of the relationship." He said like someone would say 'hey it's going to rain tomorrow'.

I raised my eyebrows at him but he was just staring straight ahead.

"What relationship?" I asked.

He snapped his head towards me not even glancing at the road ahead. But that didn't matter we were both indestructible. Well his car may not be if we get into a crash.

"Well…I—I—I t—thought t—that—" He stuttered out.

"You thought that we were dating? Edward when I kissed you—the first time—you pushed me away. Now what the hell kind of relationship could we have if I can't even kiss you without you pushing me away?" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I was trying to protect you!" He cried at me.

"From what!" I screeched.

"Myself!" He hollered back. "And you didn't have any abjection this morning when I kissed you."

"Because I'm still confused!" I yelled at him.

Edward stopped the car. It came to a screeching stop and I wondered how much rubber he just rubbed off the wheels of his shiny fucking Volvo.

"About what!"

"About what the hell this means! I don't know how this could ever work!"

"Why wouldn't this work!"

"Because we're so damn different! Less than a week ago you were ignoring the crap out of me like I didn't even exist! And now what? You act like…" I turned away not even wanting to continue this conversation.

He sighed but I could still tell that his was fired up from our fight. As was I.

"Earlier," he started attempting to sound calm. "when you were talking to Jessica, Lauren and Hanna," _So her name was Hanna. _"you made no abjection to being my girlfriend when they accused you of it."

"A, I was still confused like I said before. And B, I really don't care what other people think." I sighed.

'Then why are you so opposed to being my girlfriend?" He asked me.

"I already told you, we're too different." I mumbled to him looking down at my fingers.

"Damn it Bella! What the hell can I do to convince you!" He yelled.

_We're back to square one…yelling at each other_

Before I could say anything Edward grabbed my arm turning me to face him. I was about to yell at him for grabbing my arm so damn roughly he crushed his lips to mine. He fucking forced him tongue into my month. And if we weren't in the middle of a fucking fight I would have kissed him back just as roughly but we _were_ in a middle of a damn fight and kissing me is not going to make me forget it.

I shoved him away hard enough for him to slam against his window and smash it.

"If you think kissing me will help you, you're so wrong." I seethed at him before I got out of fucking car and slammed it behind me. I think I might have done it a bit too hard for his car to take because I heard glass cracking behind me and I think I left a dent of my finger prints on the frame of the door.

I didn't dare turn around to see if I was right about the window. If I did I knew I wouldn't be pissed at him anymore. I took off into the forest not caring that Edward now knew that I was probably five times faster than him.

I ran around for hours and I turned off my phone because it only kept buzzing in my pocket. I kept reminding myself not to cry and that crying was for humans—something I wasn't.

In the end I ended up at the Fortress. I let the fucking tears fall as I walked in. I threw my phone at one of the crystals and it smashed into a million pieces. I yanked my necklace off and threw into on the ground. My throat felt bare without it but I could always pick it up when I left.

"You came back." My father's voice rang out and the crystals vibrated.

"Only because I didn't know where else to go." I sobbed out.

"Care to tell why you're in tears?"

"It's nothing. Nothing you would be happy about." I sobbed as more traitor tears fell from my eyes.

"All the more reason to share."

I sighed him frustration but it came out as some weird noise.

"I regret moving to Forks. I don't like it there. It's better in Smallville. And I never asked for him. Hell I never asked for anyone. It was Clark who asked for someone not me. Granted he got what he wanted. I just…I just want to forget. I wish you and mom never sent me to this damn planet with all these emotions and humans. I wish I could just forget everything." I cried.

"That can easily be arranged." He said before a blinding light appeared. I didn't fight the light hell I welcomed it.

* * *

One of the first things I realized as I opened my eyes was the fact that it was fucking cold and raining. I was soaked to the bone and I was lying in an ally way. My head was pounding.

I stumbled to get up. My head was bothering me.

I noticed that it was dark out. I hugged myself for warmth. Across the street held a store and if you looked up a bit the sign that was there indicated that it was a candy shop. Barbra's Sweet Tooth was the name of the place. I could see inside. There was a heavy set woman in there cleaning up.

I looked up at the sky. It was a full moon tonight. I had no idea what time it was put if the moon was already up and store were closing then it must be somewhere around eight or nine at night.

I jogged across the street and I was no faster than a fast walk.

I opened the door.

The women looked up in surprise. She had light brown hair it was a mixture of browns, reds, and it was pretty all the same and it didn't look fake or died. She had brown eyes that looked as deep as the ocean. She wasn't heavy like I said earlier but pregnant. She didn't look farther than five months but she was big none the less. She was about 5'8 and looked to be in her mid to late twenties.

"We're closed for the night." She told me. She had a Midwestern accent.

"I'm sorry." I said.

I must have looked cold and lost because she didn't reinforce it.

"I've never seen you around here before and I've been here my whole life. I know everyone. What's your name sweetie?" She asked kindly.

"I don't know." I said as lost as I felt.

**And there you have it. Chapter Ten. It was shorter than I would have liked but it was the natural stopping place for me. Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would in less than three weeks but I hope this chapter makes up for it. These other stories are kicking my ass. As for that being said since I have other stories now I think what I'll do is update a chapter once a month. I think I may be able to update once more this month but don't hold me to it. **

**I know I shouldn't keep making excuses but another reason why I haven't updated is because I read some books outside of . I know it's a shocker to everyone myserlf included. But if you wanted to know what I read here it is. I read the Hunger games by Suzanne Collins (the first one. I got the second one waiting to be read on my bookshelf). And I read Sprit Bound by Richelle Mead. Mind you it's the sixth one in a series of Vampire Academy. **

**Next chapter will be in someone else's POV to tell you how things are in Forks now that Bella is missing without a trace. Well it'll be in someone else's and Bella's mid way I think. At least you'll get a look inside someone else's head for once.**

**Feel free to review. Tell me what you think about Bella and Edward's fight. Tell me what you think about Bella not remembering anything. Was it a stupid idea? A good one? Tell me if so. **

**ReadingFan13**


	11. Missing

Extraordinary

Chapter Eleven: Missing

**Kara's POV**

Where was Bella?

It was dinner time by now and I hadn't even seen her. We told Charlie that she was having dinner with the Cullen's tonight but that would only buy us so much time. I had called her like fifteen times and she didn't pick up. She would have called or something by now if she was alive. The last time Clark or I had seen her was when she left the parking lot with Edward. Clark and I agreed that if by dinner she hadn't gotten home we would go looking for her ass.

So when the time came that Uncle Charlie fell asleep Clark and I jumped out of his window and into the backyard. We took off into a dead sprint in look of the Cullen family's home. I was a tad bit faster than Clark but only by like a second because I was smaller and leaner than him but you could barely tell the difference.

Since we didn't have a clue where the Cullen family lived it took us two hours for us to find a house with a Volvo parked in the driveway. Make that a wrecked Volvo. Clark and I stopped at the edge of the forest to evaluate our options.

"This has my sister written all over it." Clark whispered to me.

I nodded but what the heck provoked Bella to wreck Edward's Volvo?

Clark and I calmly walked out from the forest edge like we had just gone on a walk. A red blur came flying into Clark's arms. Maggie. She locked her arms and legs around my cousin.

"Hey Mags." Clark greeted her hugging her back.

"Clark!" the little red head squeaked into his neck.

I looked away.

_I hope I didn't look like that with Henry. _

I cleared my throat when it looked like they weren't going to let go of each other. Realization dawned on Clarks face and her untangled Maggie from himself.

"Remember why we're here?" I asked him

He nodded.

"Hey Maggie," He stared. "Is Bella here?"

"No. Her scent isn't in the house." She said like it was obvious.

"Could you go get the rest of your family then?" I asked starting to get worried. I pushed the worry to the back of my mind. I would not think of all the possibilities of what could have happened to her.

The tiny red head nodded and blurred herself back to the house. She stopped at the front door and waved for us to follow her. Clark and I glanced at each other and slowly moved to the house. By the time we had gotten through the front door the whole Cullen family was waiting in the living room.

"Welcome to our home." Esme greeted us.

"It's very lovely." I told her.

Esme beamed at me and I gave her a tiny smile in response.

"Thank you." She said still beaming at me.

I glanced around the room to see a sullen Cullen named Edward. He was just staring at the floor with his pale face in a frown.

"Why so grim Edward? Did someone run over your dog?" I asked him.

He flashed a glare at me then returned to frown at the floor. "No." He muttered. Then much more loudly I didn't have to strain to hear him he said, "I got into a fight with Bella."

"Did you just tell us you beat up my sister?" Clark asked pissed off.

"No." He snapped.

"Do I have to beat the answer out of you? Or are you gonna tell me what the hell happened." I snapped back.

Emmett, the big guy, and Jasper, the one who looked like someone just stabbed him, crossed their arms at the same time and jutted out their chest. It would have been funny but nothing was funny right now.

"We got into a fight, verbally," He added. "and she took off." A worried expression crossed his face. "Why isn't she at home with Charlie?" He asked in a rush.

Clark and I exchanged a glance at each other. I notice he had the little red under his arm. "She never came home. The last time we saw her was when she left school with you." Clark said slowly, not really sure if he should be saying anything.

I sighed. They hopefully didn't know anything useful. "Clark let's just go." I told him.  
Clark nodded and I was so sure we were going to leave but copper head blurred himself next to me and grasped my elbow roughly.

"Where. Is. She?" He yanked my arm for every word they was.

I tugged my arm away from him and told him the truth, "I. Don't. Know." I hissed at him.

I ran out the door faster than he would register the difference. I heard Clark's footsteps right behind me. I stopped after we had been running for a while.

"Where do we look next?" I asked.

"I don't' know. You got your cell?" He asked.

"Um…yeah?" I said confused.

"Let's spilt up and if we can't find her in an hour…" Clark shook his head. "then we tell Charlie we can't find her." He ran off.

I ran for some time. I don't know how long but I look in place that seemed like the place she would be. I ran through the field were we had spoken to the Cullen's. I ran through town. The school. Anywhere she might be. I even tried to call her twice and she never picked up.

_I swear when I find her I'm gonna kick her butt for makin' me so worried._

Fifty—two minutes later I got a call from Clark.

"I can't find her." Was the first thing I reported.

"Neither have I," Clark said. "but come to the Fortress." He said before he hung up.

I was there in less than thirty seconds. Clark had his back to me but I knew he knew I was here. He was holding something between thumb and his index finger. It was dangling by a chain…and at the end of the chain was the house of El family chest. Bella's.

"…and I saw pieces of what is left of her cell." Clark whispered.

"Jor—el what did you do to her?" I shouted.

"Nothing she didn't ask for." He said making the crystals glow and vibrate.

"Meaning?" Clark yelled. "Did you kill my sister?"

"I would not kill my own daughter. My only daughter."

"Clark," I said to him. "You know he isn't going to tell us where she is. Let's just take our chances and find her ourselves."

"Kara," Clark pleaded. "she's my sister."

"And she's my cousin, but we both know that if he took the effort to do whatever he did…it wouldn't be for nothing. And anyway it's not like he's going to outright tell us."

Clark sighed holding his hands out in defeat. "Your right. Your right. Um... let's just go back to Forks and we'll go looking again tomorrow. And if we can't find her by then—wait what about Chloe?"

"What about her?" I asked. "What does she have to do with any of this? It's not like she can help us."

"Follow me." Clark said running out of here.

"Got nothing to say, do you?" I asked Jor—el. "You realize that they won't forgive you this time? You're going to be all alone forever here. I hope you enjoy what you did."

I ran following Clark all the way to Canada where he had stopped.

"So what about Chloe?" I asked still confused.

Clark was pacing in a line—wearing down the grass—with his hand on his chin like one of those detective form TV.

"Remember that blue hair clip that Chloe gave to Bella for her seventeenth birthday?" He said then continued, not giving me room to answer. "The one Bella never ever takes off? Well Chloe kind of told me that she had put a tracking device in it."

I stood there unblinking while I thought this over.

"She's what?" I screeched. "Why the hell would she do that?"

"Remember how Bella is always saying that after high school she's gonna leave this planet and see if there are any of kind of people or things like us? Not normal. To see if we truly are the last of our kind?" He asked still pacing. Then he stopped and faced me.

"Okay? So what? It still doesn't explain why she would put a tracking device on my cousin." I said still not getting why in the world she would do such a thing.

"Well it was so that Chloe would know where Bella was. How far she had gotten." Clark explained.

"I think what Chloe doesn't get is that once her and the devices go out of the Milky Way it will lose its signal, right?" I said.

"Yeah I tried to explain to her that but then she went on and on about how it would and stuff." Clark shook his head. "But anyway it really doesn't matter anymore. What matters is I just remembered it."

Realization dawned on me. "And we could ask Chloe to locate Bella." I breathed.

"But," Clark started. "I don't think Chloe will be up at..." He looked at his phone. "one—thirty in the morning. So we make a quick trip down to Smallville after school tomorrow and hopefully find and bring home my sister."

"What do we tell Charlie in the morning when Bella isn't there?" I asked.

"That…um…she's…um…" He snapped his fingers trying to think of something. "We could tell him that Bella is stayed at the Cullen's tonight."

"Good thinking." I said impressed.

"I do have my moments." He reminded me. "Race you back home?"

"If you're fast enough." I said before I took off as fast as I could. In the end it was Clark who won.

I tried to do things normally at school the next day. I went to classes like normal but I don't think I was doing very well because ever class I had with Henry he kept giving me confused glances. Or maybe he just didn't get the homework. At lunch I didn't eat very much. We told everyone at school that Bella was sick today. Hopefully that wouldn't get back to Charlie.

I noticed that none of the Cullens were here today. Well at least I didn't see Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper in any of my classes.

When school finally ended Clark and I met up at the truck like we usually do. We drove home and I tried hard not to think about how there should be another person in here. We got home eventually; the truck was slower than regularly today as if it could sense that someone was gone from our trio.

I slammed the truck door shut as did Clark. I put my backpack in my bedroom like normal. Then I assume Clark knocked at my door. He peeked his head in.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah just let me use the bathroom really fast." I responded.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs waiting for you." He said then he quietly shut my door.

I was washing my hands when I noticed the blue object. I picked it up slowly hoping it would just be gone but it was real. I slowly walked down the stairs, my mind was in a haze. I just stared at it until Clark came to see what was wrong.

"Kara? You ready?" He inquired.

"Clark," I said my voice breaking "there's no point to going to Smallville."

He took a few steps forward but I guess he didn't see what was in my hand because he asked, "Why would finding my sister be a waste?"

I showed him what was in my palm.

"Because she's not wearing the tracking device."

**Bella's POV**

The lady's name was Olivia. She was five months pregnant and the dad was killed in a shoot off, he was a cop. His name was Carl. Olivia was having a boy. She's going to name the baby William after her father.

She told me all this while I helped her finish cleaning the candy shop.

"So why is the shop called Barbra's Sweet Tooth if your name is Olivia?" I asked her.

She smiled. "My mother's name is Barbra. I took the shop off her hands about six months ago." She said while slowly brushing the broom across the wooden floor.

"Oh. So…what do we do next? Clean the counters?" I asked swinging the broom she had given me.

"No next we're going to the hospital." She said grabbing the broom from my grasp and putting it away in the tiny closet.

"Why?" I aksed slightly hysterical.

I didn't know why the idea of a hospital sounded so unappealing but it just did. I breath started to become gasps. Olivia gave me a concerned look.

"Because you obviously have amnesia if you can't even remember you own name. Besides what was the last thing you remember before coming into the shop?" She asked coming closer to me.

"Waking up in the alley across the street." I told her slightly not trusting myself.

"Anything before that?" I shook my head no. "Your name?" I shook my head. "Your birthday?" Another time I shook my head. "What's the date is today?"

"I don't know." I sobbed.

"See that's why we have to go to the hospital. So you can go home." She said in her Midwestern accent.

"Okay." I whispered.

"Okay." She repeated. "I'm going to go get my car. I'll be right back."

She jogged out of the store and in a few minutes I saw her pull up with her car. She sprinted inside to me.

"Come on." She pleaded.

I followed her into the car. We drove about five minutes before she pulled the car up to the hospital. As soon as we walked in someone was there trying to help.

"She has amnesia." Olivia explained.

The nurse nodded and pulled me off into a room. Olivia was next to me the whole time. They asked my questions. They did some test too. So it was clear that I wasn't lying about having amnesia after about about an hour. They told us that they would tell the police so that if any missing reports had happened matching my description Olivia and I would be notified.

What surprised me most was that Olivia could name all the doctors and nurses by their first name. She would call them Josh or Steve or Stephanie or Kim or something along those lines.

"Well that was fun. Now my ankles hurt and I'm hungry. Want to go get something to eat?" Olivia asked me as we walked to her car.

"Sure." I whispered.

We got in her car and drove for less than five minutes until she pulled up to a drive thur.

"What do you want?" She asked brightly.

"Mushroom ravioli." I told her.

So when the time came for us to order she ordered that for me and just about everything else on the menu for her.

I guess she saw my look I was giving her because she said, "What? Don't look at me like that. I have an excuse."

"And that is…?" I asked sarcastically.

"I'm pregnant." She said that would explain everything.

I chuckled.

Soon we were pulling up to the window to pay and get our food. As soon as we were out of sight of the drive thru Olivia pulled over and grabbed the first thing she could find.

"What?" She said around a mouth full of food.

I laughed. "Nothing." I said.

I picked around at my mushroom ravioli.  
"Are you gonna eat that or can I have it?" Olivia asked.

"Aren't you full by now?" I asked.

"I'm pregnant. I have an excuse."

"And what happens when he comes out?"

She shrugged.

"Here." I sighed. "You can have it."

"You're the best…" Her face scrunched up. "What are we going to call you until…"

"Um…what about…um…" I started.

"Miranda!" She squeaked.

"Miranda?"

"Yeah," Olivia said brightly. "I was going to name the baby that if he was a she…so yeah. What do you think?"

"I guess."

She hugged me from her seat.

"Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!" She shouted.

"Right here. No need to yell." I told her.

"Right. Sorry." She apologized.

"S'okay."

"Right. So…home?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah but…where exactly do you live?"

"Above the candy shop." She said as she put the car into drive.

An hour later I was trying to go to sleep on Olivia's couch. There were only two bedrooms in the apartment. One was Olivia's and the other had a bunch of baby stuff.

I wondered what my name was. Did I have any family member's? Were they looking for me now? Did we get along? When was my birthday? Did I have a boyfriend? What was my favorite color? Favorite book? Favorite food?

The most frustrating part about it was I didn't know the answer to any of those questions.

I fell asleep after I tried to make myself remember. The only thing that did for me was giving me a headache.

That night I dreamt of a golden eyed man begging me to come home.

I woke up around seven a.m. to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Something smells good." I grumbled.

I got up from the couch and stretched. My neck was stiff but other than that I was okay.

"I'm making breakfast." Olivia called from the kitchen.

"Mmk." I mumbled.

She poured me a glass of orange juice as I sat down at the old wooden table. She was turning around with the glass in her hand as she gasped and dropped the glass of orange juices. I quickly made a grab for the falling cup and somehow managed to catch it before it hit the floor. Not one drop fell out of the glass. I stared at my hand amazed. When I looked up Olivia was clutching her stomach and looking at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing. Just the baby kicking." She started to rub her bulging stomach. "I think he'll grow up to be a soccer player." She glanced up at me. "Nice reflexes."

"Thanks." I muttered.

"So you want to help me out downstairs today?" She asked me while scrambling the eggs.

"Of course."

About five minutes later we were eating the eggs and bacon Olivia had made.

"This is amazing." I told her.

Olivia blushed. "Thanks."

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it. " Olivia said already heading to the door.

When she opened it she revealed a very bald man. He didn't look very old. Around Olivia's age so about maybe twenty—five. He had bluish grey eyes.

"Who are you?" Olivia asked the bald man.

He smiled a little at her. Then glanced around the room until his eyes landed on me. He smirked at me like he had just won some game.

"Lex Luther."

**Review!**

**See you guys next month!**

**ReadingFan13**


	12. Breaking Out

Extraordinary

Chapter 12

**BPoV**

It had been a week since I had left Olivia and gone to where ever Lex was leading me. I didn't complete trust this man but he claimed he knew where I came from and that was good enough for me. I only wanted to go home. But unfortunately I had no clue where that was. Until I did I would stay by his side.

Unless of course he had been lying to me.

Besides I found Lex Luther…_intriguing_. I wasn't attracted to him per se but there was something about him…that I found interesting. We had fascinating conversations sometimes. He was nice and caring towards me. Like the way a father would for a daughter or a brother for a cousin.

But there was also something else about him that made me want to run the other way and never look back. Like the way he would just stare at me for a long period of time without reason to. It was like he was waiting for something to happen. Or the way he found me only a few hours after Olivia and I left the hospital. It seemed like he had been looking for me for quiet some time. It unnerved me.

After we had left Olivia's house Lex had told me we were headed for a small town called Smallville where he lived. Lex had told me to stay at the mansion. I was—and I quote—_forbidden _to leave. That was strike one. Then he told me certain rooms were _off limits_ to me and that I would always have a security guard with me at all times. I had asked him why and he gave me no response. Strike two and three. And finally when I had asked him about my family he told me that they left. Strike four. So for one he setting rules for me fit for a child. Second if you didn't know where my family even was why did you say it before? And third why would I need someone monitoring me at all times?

I meet the man who would become my shadow. His name was Erin Collins. He was quiet most of the time and had his game face on whenever I saw him. Which was often. Erin was a tall man, a few inches above six foot. He had pale brown with red streaks in his hair. He had dull green eyes that searched ever inch of the room to see any potential threats. He reminded me of someone. It was on the edge of my mind and I always strained to think of whom he reminded me of but, when I tried to think about it that thought was lost.

Other than my trust issue nothing was wrong. Everything was oddly perfect. I had everything I want whenever I wanted it. Like if I asked someone to go out and buy me some Ben and Jerry's ice cream (something I discovered in the mansion) it would be in my grubby hands within the hour. It was strange.

I wondered once again about my family.

But Lex said he was looking for him and if he found me that fast I didn't think it would take him long to find them.

**OOO**

"Lex when can I get a job?" I asked him one evening when we were having dinner.

He blinked at me and responded with, "Why would you ever want a job?"

I shrugged and took a bite of the soup we were eating. "I don't know. Don't people my age have a job…or am I still in high school?" I asked after a second thought. I didn't appear too old so maybe I was still a teenager but then again I could be in college.

"You're a senior in high school." He responded immediately. Weird, that he would just blurt that out.

"…So can't I go to school?"

"No," He snapped at me.

I was taking back. "But…why?"

"Children these days are bad influences." He told me and took a sip of his soup.

Well then.

**OOO**

I could have cared less about what Lex said. I was going to see what the high school looked like at least. I would have to find a way to lose Erin then. It wo9uldn't be easy but I was sure I could find a way to do it.

I was reading a book in the study when a plan quickly formed in my head. It was a long shot but it just might work. Maybe. Possibly. It was probable. Doubts formed in my head too just as swiftly as the plan was formed.

I took a peek out of the corner of my eye. Erin was sitting next to me just staring at open space. Talk about creepy. I closed my book with a loud slam. I turned to Erin and he twisted to look at me at the same time.

"Erin, can you go get me the Ben and Jerry's ice cream I was eating last night?" I asked him.

The kitchen was all the way across the mansion so it takes Erin some time to get there and back.

"But don't you want to come with me to eat in the kitchen?"

"Naw. I'll wait for you here. I've got my book and I'm just getting to the good part. I'll wait here for you. Won't move a muscle." I lied.

He looked like he was going to protest but to my surprise he said a silent, "yes".

"Thank you."

He grunted and got up to go get my ice cream.

I counted to thirty and dashed out of the study using the door close to the garage. The garage was still far but closer than the kitchen on the opposite direction. I ran as fast as I could which I found out wasn't that fast. Lucky for me Lex left the keys to all the cars hanging on the wall. So I randomly picked one and pressed the unlock button. A car's light flashed a few yards down. A black Mercedes Benz. Suitable.

I jumped into the car and opened the garage door. I backed up easily. So maybe I hadn't forgotten to do some things. Basic stuff. Like eating and I guess driving. I sped out of the Luther property. The only problem was the gate nearly shut on me. I barely made it out of there.

I sped around the roads. Going _way_ over the speed limit. It seemed familiar. I tried to pinpoint the memory but it was lost before I could link again.

I discovered that there was a GPS in the car.

"Smallville High School." I requested.

"Diving to Smallville High School." Repeated the mechanical female voice. "Arrival time: 3:03 p.m."

So a five minute drive by the speed I was going.

**OOO**

By the time I got to the school the children here were just spilling out of the front door eager to be out of the learning environment. I was leaning against the side of the Mercedes just looking. Some kids gave me a bright smile and waved. I couldn't help but wave back. It was the polite thing to do anyway.

The outside of the school seemed familiar. But of course I couldn't exact think of what it reminded me of.

Just then a blonde with short hair came out for the school with a boy with light brown hair. They were holding hands and smiling at each other. The blonde looked about my height with light skin. The boy was a couple of inches taller and had a very light tan.

The blonde's eyes meet mine. She got this very excited look in her eye's and said something to the boy. Then she ran over to me. Before I could ask her anything she had me in a bone crushing hug. I stood there stiff but I awkwardly patted her back.

"Bella I'm _so_ excited you're here!" Then she looked around like she was expecting someone to pop out too. "But we're Clark and Kara?"

The only thing I could do was blink at her. Who the heck was this Bella person? And this Clark or Kara? And most importantly why was this girl hugging me?

"Um…who exactly are you?" I asked the confused out of my mind.

"Only like your best friend in the whole wide universe." She said like it was obvious. Then she looked at my still confused face and her eyebrows scrunched together. "Don't you remember me? Or has all the rain in Forks washed it all away?" She joked but it was weak. She shook me. "Bella come on this isn't funny. Knock it off. You know who I am."

By now the male from earlier—the one holding this blonde's hand—had reached us.

"Um," He said uncomfortable. "Chloe you gonna introduce us?"

She was still staring at me and hadn't noticed the male arrive. She snapped out of any thought she was having when the boy started to speak.

She shook her head and said, "Bella this is Jimmy. Jimmy this is Bella. Who I might add is playing a very stupid joke."

By now I was over this. "Who's this Bella you speak of? And who are you?"

"Bella knock it off. The joke is over." She said getting angry.

"No, seriously. Who the heck is this Bella person?"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Come on Jimmy let's go." She grabbed Jimmy's hand and led him away but she looked back once. Then stopped. "Why are you driving a Luther car?" She called back.

"Because I'm staying with him." I said like it was obvious.

I piled into the Mercedes and was about to pull away when the annoying blonde came up to the window. She tapped on it and I rolled it down. It was the polite thing to do anyways.

"Yes?" I said impatiently.

"You hate to he Luther's though," she stated.

"Since when?" I said taken back.

She blinked rapidly and said, "Since, like, forever."

"Well I guess losing my memory has made me kinder." I snapped back.

"What what?"

I didn't care for this conversation anymore so I drove off. Leaving the blonde named Chloe staring after me, jaw hanging open. Utterly disgusting.

**OOO**

**Kara's PoV**

Three more days had passed.

We had told Charlie…and well…it wasn't very pretty. He had called Ms. Kent. And she wasn't very happy either. She was at the door step within twenty four hours. On the edge of tears I might add.

_*Two Days Earlier*_

_There was a knock at the door. _

_I swear if it was that Cullen dude I might smack him upside the dang head. If Bella had come home I'm sure she would have called him right away. But no every few hours he would be at the door checking to see if Bella had magically appeared._

"_I swear Edward she's not—hi Ms. Kent,"I said when I realized it wasn't penny head here. The woman who looked like she was on the brink of tears. Like one wrong word from someone she might either rip them a new one or start crying like crazy. _

"_Who's Edward?" She asked._

"_He's Bella's…um…I would say boyfriend but I don't' think that's—you know what let's just say it's complicated. Come on in." I said. I hugged as soon as she was safely out of the cold. She hugged me back fiercely like she was never going to see me ever again. _

"_What brings you to Fork's?" I asked like the retard I was. Charlie never called her as far as I knew. _

"_Charlie called. Don't think I don't know." She warned. "Where's Clark?" She glanced at my face. "Don't tell me lost him too!" She cried._

"_Why? Why me? What just 'cause he's not here right now doesn't mean that I los—,"_

_Just then Clark walked through the door. He looked between me and Martha. A huge boyish smile spread across his face. "Mom!" he said a little bit too loud and happy._

_He ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. I was worried for a fleeting second that he might break her but then I dismissed that thought. Clark loved Ms. Kent like she was his real mom. In a way I guess she was. All she need now was biologically and she was there. But Clark never did care about genetics. He was fiercely protective of just about anyone he meets in his life. I hope that part of him stays forever._

_So when he set her down it was my turn to hug her. She squeezed me back tightly and whispered, "I missed you." _

"_I missed you too," I breathed back. _

_She pulled back first and looked around for someone else to hug. But the third person in our trio was missing. _

"_Where's Charlie" She asked thickly._

"_Work," I answered. _

"_Good," Ms. Kent said. "Then we can talk in private." Clark and I exchanged a look but didn't say anything. Ms. Kent led us into the living room and made us sit down on the couch while she paced in front of the coffee table. She stopped and looked at us. "How did you even lose her in the first place?"_

"_We were at school," Clark said. "Bella left after lunch with some guy." _

_Ms. Kent knitted her eyebrows together. "Bella left school? Was she sick or something?"_

_Clark and I exchanged a look. "Mom," Clark said slowly. "You know we don't get sick very easily." _

_Ms. Kent look livid but took a deep breath, "Who did she leave school with?" _

"_Edward Cullen," I answered before Clark could. Who knew what Clark would say?_

"_And this Edward kid where does he live?" She said grabbing her purse. _

_Clark and I exchanged another look of confusion this time.  
"Why would that matter?" I asked cautiously._

_She glanced up at me. "Because I'm going to have a talk with his parents."_

*The Present*

Well sure enough Ms. Kent had driven over there with Clark and me in tow. To say it was embarrassing was an understatement. She stormed up to their door and unfortunately it was Edward who answered the door. Yeah he's going to have nightmares about that now. I had learned over the years on this planet that mothers here were fiercely protective of their young. Martha had thought of Clark, Bella and I as her kids. And she did not care if that meant embarrassing the heck out of us.

Anyway she asked for his parents and I don't know if Ms. Kent had realized that it was Edward who had opened the door. Regardless she was pissed. So when Carlisle and Esme had come to the door they sat down and had a talk. Clark and I had found a way out of that conversation and left to other parts of the house. Clark ended up playing video games with Jasper and Emmett. I somehow ended up hanging out with Rosalie, Maggie and Alice.

Anyway when I had come back down Ms. Kent was nearly dazzled by Carlisle and Esme. She was smiling and the creases of worry were gone. We left the Cullen household without anyone yelling.

It was Friday today and I was doing homework. Ms. Kent had gone into town to get food with Charlie. Clark was with Maggie as usual. Henry had gone camping for the weekend and wouldn't be home until Sunday night. So I was left all alone. Thank God.

There was this annoying ringing going on somewhere in the house. I had been looking for the source of it for ten minutes with no luck. At first I didn't think anything of it but then after five minutes of hearing that and trying to concentrate on homework was beginning to get on my nerves. Finally I had tracked it into Clark's room. Clark had left his cell at home.

The caller ID told me that Chloe, Clark and Bella's friend, was calling.

"Hello?" I picked up.

"Kara?" Chloe said sounding surprised.

"Yes?"

"This is Clark's cell."

"Nice of you to notice. But he's not here right now."

"Okay either of you would do," She said. "Do you have any idea where Bella is?"

"Chloe I thought Clark told you that—,"

"Bella's in Smallville and Lex has her." She blurted out.

"What!" I screeched in the phone.

**Until next time,**

**ReadingFan13**


End file.
